


Playmaker

by roseIceberg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, First Time, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Pole Dancing, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Начинающему актёру Кацуки Юри кровь из носа нужно получить роль в новом фильме Якова Фельцмана. Для этого он прибегает к помощи преподавателя актёрского мастерства Виктора Никифорова, известного своими неординарными методами.Очередной ретеллинг (микс М Баттерфляй и Кукловода) с очередными авторскими  кинками. В этот раз на кроссдрессинг, Витю-Вику, который учит Юри танцам на пилоне и многому другому.





	1. Пробы

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5993192

Обложка от беты [Mrs. Lady Night](https://ficbook.net/authors/1783054)

Энергичный Пхичит вихрем ворвался в комнату и радостно сообщил пребывавшему в раздумьях насчёт своей дальнейшей судьбы Кацуки Юри:

— Я тебя к Фельцману на пробы записал на роль Сонг Лилинг. Вот сценарий.

Юри словил пачку бумаг в пластиковой папке, снял очки для дали и принялся читать. Пхичит тем временем повесил куртку на крючок за дверью и зашуршал пакетами, выкладывая еду в холодильник, затем сунул пару сухариков в клетку с хомяками. Клетка и её обитатели не первый год являлись объектом охоты коменданта общежития, и всякий раз вахтёрша — бабуля по кличке Соколиный Глаз — заблаговременно извещала Пхичита об очередном рейде, и тот отдавал своё зверьё на побывку многочисленным друзьям и приятелям. Поскольку у Пхичита был талант мгновенно сходиться с людьми, то недостатка в желающих приютить на время его грызунов не было.

Пхичит и с замкнутым Юри умудрился подружиться, как только вселился в его комнату. Просто подсел на кровать к тосковавшему по дому Кацуки и сказал:

— А ну, не реви.

— Я и не реву, — запротестовал Юри.

— Ага, оно и видно. А почему не ревёшь, зачёт не сдал, или девушка кинула? — поинтересовался Пхичит.

— Нет у меня девушки, у меня здесь вообще никого нет, даже собака дома осталась, — Юри снова шмыгнул носом, втягивая сопли.

— А хочешь, у тебя будут хомячки? — вдруг предложил Пхичит, вытаскивая из-за пазухи трёхцветного грызуна. — Это, конечно, не собака, но они тоже поддаются дрессировке и очень ласковые. — Зверушка ловко перебралась на плечо Юри и принялась его обнюхивать. Юри улыбнулся, погладил короткую шелковистую шерстку и спросил:

— Как его зовут?

— Вообще-то, это хомячиха и зовут её Машка, а меня — Пхичит, — новый сосед протянул руку.

— Ой, прости, я забыл представиться, — спохватился Юри. — Я Кацуки Юри.

— Разве Юри не женское имя? — удивился Пхичит.

— Оно и мужское, и женское, — пояснил Юри. — Слушай, а разве можно в общежитие с животными заселяться?

— Официально нельзя. Ну и что, — отмахнулся Пхичит. — Это — Россия, тут много чего нельзя, но люди всё равно это делают. Ты разве ещё не понял?

Юри покачал головой. Он учился здесь второй год, однако двойная мораль русских до сих пор оставалась для него загадкой. Труднее всего было понять, где пролегает граница того, что делать вроде как нельзя, но втихаря можно, и тем, что нельзя ни при каких условиях.

— Пхичит, но ведь Сонг Лилинг — это женская роль, — через несколько минут подал голос Юри. — К тому же, она китаянка, а я японец.

— А кто ныл, что согласен на любую роль?

— Я не ныл, просто констатировал факт.

— Ага, сто раз на дню, — хмыкнул друг. — Ты до конца дочитай. Дамочка оказалась мужчиной, притворявшимся женщиной. Японец, китаец, таец… Думаешь, европейцы нас различают? Для них любой парень с узкими глазами и смуглой кожей просто азиат. Вон казах Отабек Алтын с факультета драматургии тоже на пробы записался. Кстати, я читал, что роль Сонг Лилинг в спектакле Виктюка по пьесе, на которой основан этот сценарий, играл казах Эрик Курмангалиев. Так что национальность не проблема. Я и сам на пробы записался, они берут всех, чьи фотографии хоть немного подходят, — удивил Юри Пхичит, учившийся на факультете театра кукол.

— Проблема в другом. Пхичит, ну какая из меня женщина?

— Скромная и очаровательная. Ты, давай, роль учи. Через три дня нас будет смотреть режиссёр по работе с актёрами Лилия Барановская.

— Сама Барановская? — ужаснулся Юри, вспомнив легенды про эту Железную Леди кинематографа, ходившие среди студентов, успевших побывать на её кастингах. — Тогда я точно не пройду.

— О ней не беспокойся, просто играй свою роль. Главное, чтобы у тебя была «химия» с партнёром. Кристоф Джакометти на днях сообщил на своей страничке в Инстаграмме, что его утвердили на роль Рене Галлимара. Вот, смотри на фото, ты должен постараться ему понравиться, — Пхичит протянул ему телефон, с экрана которого сверкал голливудской улыбкой молодой, но уже довольно известный швейцарский актёр.

— Какой эффектный, — сказал Юри, глядя на изображение Джакометти, непринуждённо сидевшего на бортике бассейна в одних плавках с бокалом в руке. Блондин был явно уверен в себе на все сто процентов, в отличие от него.

— Ты моя Баттерфляй? — в который раз повторил Кристоф Джакометти, становясь на колени и обхватывая бёдра Юри. Как назло им пришлось играть сложную для Юри сцену, однако она была важна для демонстрации взаимодействия актёров в кадре. — Дай честный ответ, чтобы между нами не было никакого обмана. Никакой притворной гордости. — Джакометти прижал голову к его животу. Юри потупил взгляд. Сейчас ему не нужно было ничего играть — он и без того был до крайности смущён. Однако самое сложное было впереди. Юри запустил пальцы в волосы партнёра, посмотрел ему в глаза и негромко произнёс:

— Да, я твоя Баттерфляй.

Тень улыбки пронеслась по лицу Джакометти. Он поднялся с колен и начал целовать Юри, который, как и было положено по сценарию, положил руки ему на плечи. Придерживаться написанного и дальше было ещё труднее, потому что Джакометти не ограничился имитацией поцелуя и засосал Юри всерьёз, сдавливая руками его ягодицы. Кажется, этого не было в сценарии. Видимо, Джакометти импровизировал. Вот тут-то на Юри и накатила паника. Что он делает? Целуется и обнимается с мужчиной. По-настоящему. На глазах у уймы народа. Это же противоестественно. Юри попытался высвободиться из объятий Джакометти, благо его роль предполагала некоторое сопротивление, и произнёс свою реплику:

— Рене, прошу тебя, будь нежен, у меня никогда…

— Никогда?.. — на лице Джакометти отразилось изумление, но он покорно отступил.

— Рене, позволь мне остаться в платье, — Юри запахнул полы шёлкового ханьфу*. — Это меня пугает. Стыдливость так важна для китайцев, — сказал он, глядя вниз.

Джакометти сел на стул и, усадив Юри себе на колени, погладил его по волосам, приговаривая:

— Моё маленькое сокровище, я не хочу быть жестоким. Я хочу учить тебя нежно, — он провёл пальцем по губам Юри, затем легонько погладил его по шее. Его прикосновения не были неприятны, и это ещё больше смутило Юри.

— Знай же, что мы занимаемся самой запрещённой любовью, — произнёс он свой текст. — Я боюсь неотвратимой судьбы, которая ждёт меня.

— Судьба только та, которую мы сами творим, — сказал Джакометти и вновь поцеловал Юри.

Теперь Юри согласно сценарию надлежало быть мягким и покорным, но ему совершенно не хотелось идти на поводу у Джакометти, напрягшийся член которого упирался ему в ягодицы. Швейцарец как бы невзначай ёрзал под ним, норовя притереться как можно ближе. Того и гляди изнасилует прямо на съёмочной площадке. Юри соскользнул на пол чуть более поспешно, чем того требовала сцена и провёл руками по бёдрам партнёра. Его движения должны были быть возбуждающими, но вышли торопливыми и механичными. Затем руки Юри скользнули по груди и плечам Джакометти, снимая с него пиджак. Ещё один чересчур откровенный поцелуй (господи, да когда ж это кончится?) и ещё одна реплика Юри, во время которой он расстёгивал пуговицы на рубашке Джакометти:

— Ты думаешь, если у нас дома появилось электричество, мы сразу стали западными людьми? Нет. Китайцы древний народ. Мы стремимся жить и любить по-старому. У меня нет опыта, но я многое знаю. Наши матери учат нас, как доставить удовольствие мужчине, — теперь пальцы Юри скользили по коже зажмурившегося от удовольствия Джакометти.

— Стоп! — прервала их Барановская. — Кацуки, не верю, что ты пытаешься его соблазнить! У тебя такое лицо, словно ты жабу гладишь, а не любимого мужчину ласкаешь. А ведь первую половину сцены прекрасно сыграл эдакую недотрогу. Свободен. Тебе позвонят, чтобы сообщить о результатах.

Юри уже бывал на пробах и знал, что на самом деле никто ему не позвонит. Если бы он подошёл, ему бы сразу об этом сказали, а так… Он поспешил подняться с колен, сдал костюмерам ханьфу, парик и вышел из студии. В коридоре его нагнал Джакометти, застёгивающий на ходу рубашку.

— Эй, Кацуки, погоди. Я не вижу для себя другого партнера, кроме тебя. У тебя прекрасно получалось вначале, но потом ты стал слишком зажатым. Я поговорю с Барановской, чтобы тебе устроили повторные пробы, она мне не откажет. А до этого могу позаниматься с тобой, — его рука как бы невзначай легла на ягодицу Юри и сжала её, не оставляя сомнений в главной цели этих занятий.

— Спасибо, не надо. Я сам, — отстранился Юри.

— Кацуки, тебе, что, не нужна эта роль? — удивился швейцарец.

— Нужна. Но я же не понравился Барановской, — Юри действительно нужна была работа, иначе придётся возвращаться домой и заниматься семейным гостиничным бизнесом. И стоило ради этого пять лет учиться актёрскому мастерству за границей? Мог бы и в Японии остаться, так нет же, поддался на уговоры Минако-сенсей, бредившей Большим и Малым театрами для своего воспитанника, и отправился учиться в Россию.

— Тех, кто ей не понравился, Барановская останавливала на первой же реплике, — возразил ему Джакометти. — Отабек Алтын показался ей чересчур мужественным для Сонг Лилинг, Пхичит Чуланонт — слишком шлюховатым. Тебя она досмотрела почти до конца, к тому же заметила, что ты мне понравился.

— Чтобы играть в таких сценах, нужно взаимное влечение, — вздохнул Юри, — а с моей стороны его нет.

— Над этим-то я и предлагаю тебе поработать у меня в номере, — пояснил Джакометти, норовя обнять Юри.

— Нет уж, спасибо, мистер Джакометти, я лучше обращусь за помощью к местным педагогам, — отшатнулся от него Кацуки.

— Для тебя просто Крис. Зря. Русские актёры не умеют достоверно изображать женщин, геев и трансов. Гомофобия у них в крови, поэтому их герои выглядят либо зажатыми, как у тебя, либо вульгарными и карикатурными. Есть лишь один русский, который может тебе помочь, Виктор Никифоров. Он редко берёт учеников, но я с ним знаком, и мог бы договориться, чтобы он с тобой позанимался.

— Хорошо, — кивнул головой Юри, смутно припоминая, что слышал эту фамилию в институте, причём, в довольно лестном контексте.

— Не советую, — вмешался в их разговор хмурый Отабек, одетый в чёрную косуху, в нарушение всех правил куривший на лестнице, — один мой друг обратился к нему, и с тех пор я его не видел.

— Может быть, потому, что твой друг после этого получил работу в Голливуде и забыл тебя, — предположил Крис. — Юри, не слушай его, он просто тебе завидует. Вот, возьми визитку Никифорова, — он достал из нагрудного кармана тёмно-синюю карточку с золотым тиснением.

— Спасибо, — Юри не был уверен, что позвонит этому Никифорову, но нужно было быть вежливым. Чем чёрт не шутит, может, его всё же возьмут на эту роль, и тогда им с Джакометти долгое время придётся работать бок о бок.

 

* Ханьфу - национальный женский костюмом китайского народа.  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/da/09/0ada0987d5b9d8d9f8ea299d99c9b6aa.jpg


	2. Наставник

Юри всё же позвонил Джакометти, чтобы окончательно убедиться в необходимости занятий с Никифоровым.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Джакометти, это Кацуки Юри, - начал он.

\- Ой, ну что ты так официально, я же говорил тебе: называй меня Крис, - перебил его Джакометти.

\- Скажите, пожалуйста, а что за система у этого Никифорова?

\- Система? Даже не знаю. Поначалу тебе будет казаться, что он сломает тебя. Тебе просто нужно ему покориться, тогда он позволит раскрыться твоей истинной сущности, о которой ты даже не подозревал, - ответ швейцарца мало что объяснял, скорее даже пугал, но Юри стало любопытно, что такое из него, заурядного актёришки и жалкой ничтожной личности, можно вытащить.

\- А дорого он берёт за уроки? – поинтересовался Юри.

\- Не дороже денег. Об оплате сам будешь договариваться, я лишь свяжусь с ним и попрошу с тобой позаниматься. Так мне звонить Виктору?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - выдохнул Юри.

 

Таксист с трудом нашел нужный адрес в коттеджном поселке под Питером и наотрез отказался ждать пассажира. Юри с опаской постучал в дверь некогда строившегося с размахом, но так и незаконченного двухэтажного дома, посреди обширного участка, заросшего бурьяном. Ему долго никто не открывал, так что Юри уже хотел развернуться и уйти. Однако в последний момент из динамика на двери раздался голос: «А ты не очень-то настойчив. Ладно, заходи». Дверь с громким щелчком отворилась, и Юри, сопровождаемый объективом камеры слежения, шагнул внутрь.

Никифоров налетел на него, словно ураган. Попирая все правила хорошего тона, подошёл вплотную, схватил за подбородок и принялся беззастенчиво разглядывать.

\- Ты что ли Кацуки Юри? Сними эти стекляшки, - протараторил Виктор и стащил с носа Юри очки, вытряхнул его из куртки, затем пригладил назад его волосы и удовлетворённо произнёс: 

\- Так намного симпатичнее. У тебя ведь совсем небольшой минус? Давай сюда сценарий, - он мельком взглянул на распечатку. - Я знаком с этой пьесой. Присаживайся и сыграй мне сцену в суде. Я буду подавать тебе реплики. 

Юри не успел прийти в себя и толком разглядеть слишком молодого наставника, а тут сразу играть. Ему надо было сперва успокоиться, настроиться и, прежде всего, решить финансовые вопросы. 

\- Сначала я хотел бы договориться об оплате частями, потому что сейчас у меня мало денег. Сколько вы берёте?

\- Пять тысяч долларов, - ответил Никифоров и, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Юри, добавил: - Не беспокойся, заплатишь потом, когда получишь работу.

\- Если получу, - вздохнул Юри.

\- После занятий со мной непременно получишь, - уверенно пообещал Виктор. – Ну же, давай, я должен посмотреть, с чем мне придётся работать.

Близоруко щурясь, Юри огляделся вокруг, уселся за круглый стул с высокой изогнутой спинкой и начал говорить свой текст:

\- Он встретил женщину своей мечты. Как он мог усомниться в том, что она женщина? Кроме того, я азиат, а значит, не вполне мужчина. – Юри плохо понимал, что именно автор имел в виду, поэтому не был уверен, правильно ли он расставляет акценты.

\- Ваша теория высосана из пальца, - подал свою реплику Виктор.

\- Да? Почему же тогда, имея дело с востоком, запад всегда остаётся в дураках? 

\- Ну, хватит, отвечайте на мой вопрос: он догадывался, что вы мужчина или нет? – прочёл Виктор очередную реплику судьи.

\- Я его никогда об этом не спрашивала.

\- Отвратительно! Где женственность, где кокетство? Где, наконец, многозначительные паузы? Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь?! – взорвался Никифоров.

\- Простите, но я действительно не верю в то, что один мужчина несколько лет прожил с другим мужчиной и не заметил член, - признался Юри.

\- Если любишь, то будешь замечать лишь то, что тебе нравится и закрывать глаза на остальное. Твоя задача создать настолько притягательный женский образ, отвечающий мечтам Рене Галлимара, чтобы у него даже и мысли не возникало, что ты можешь быть кем-то другим, а не его Баттерфляй. Как зритель поверит тебе, если ты сам в это не веришь? Так, с твоими актёрскими способностями всё ясно. Посмотрим, как ты танцуешь и поёшь, - Виктор круто сменил тему и потащил Юри из прихожей в просторный зал, посреди которого стоял рояль.

Юри был весьма скромного мнения о своих вокальных способностях, поэтому предпочитал петь, когда его никто не слышал, или, пропустив пару рюмок для храбрости, с компанией таких же пьяных друзей в караоке-барах у себя на родине. С танцами дело обстояло чуть лучше, поскольку в детстве он занимался балетом и сохранил кое-какие навыки, пригодившиеся ему впоследствии на занятиях по сценическому движению. 

\- Что будешь петь? – осведомился Виктор, садясь за рояль.

\- Можно, я сначала станцую? – спросил Юри.

\- Что, без бокала нет вокала? - понял Виктор и заиграл «Лунный свет» Дебюсси, видимо, желая сбить его с толку, но Юри не растерялся и выдал под него кое-что из того, чему его учила Минако-сенсей. Он понимал, что сейчас явно не в той форме, чтобы выполнять классические балетные па, так что это была чистой воды импровизация.

\- Неплохо, - констатировал Виктор. – Занимался балетом?

\- Да, в детстве, - кивнул запыхавшийся Юри.

\- Посмотрим, насколько хороша у тебя растяжка, - Виктор встал из-за рояля и потащил ученика к шведской стенке в углу, прижал спиной к деревянным перекладинам и поднял правую ногу Юри. Когда Юри стало больно, он пискнул: «Хватит».

\- Твои навыки стоит освежить, так что позанимаешься танцами с моей сестрой, - сказал Виктор, которому пришла в голову одна занятная мысль. Юри не верит, что один мужчина может обмануть другого, переодевшись женщиной, ну что ж, он докажет обратное.

\- Разве это необходимо мне для роли? – удивился Юри.

\- Тебе необходимо всё, что поможет раскрепоститься. А теперь идём ужинать, - Виктор повёл гостя на просторную кухню, где их ждал накрытый стол.

\- Спасибо, я поужинаю дома, - попытался отказаться Юри, но Виктор и слушать его не хотел:

\- Никаких «дома», на время обучения останешься жить у меня, чтобы не тратить время и деньги на дорогу. Места здесь хватит.

Места в доме действительно было много, так что имело смысл остаться, чтобы не мотаться туда-сюда. Юри сел за стол и потянулся за бутербродом с ветчиной. Как только он откусил кусок, послышался щелчок фотоаппарата – Виктор принялся снимать его со всех сторон. Стало очень неуютно, но перечить Юри не посмел. Едва не подавившись, он потянулся за бутылкой с вином. Вино оказалось слишком кислым, но Юри выпил его залпом, чтобы протолкнуть застрявший в горле хлеб.

\- Как ты ешь?! Что ты ешь?! – возмутился Никифоров.

Юри растерянно замер с набитым ртом.

\- Женщина твоего типа вообще не должна есть. Она должна клевать, как птичка. Совсем немного, но только самое лучшее. А ты что лопаешь? Мясо с хлебом, чтобы отрастить пузо. А как ты пьёшь? Пить и есть надо так, чтобы не повредить макияж.

\- Какой макияж? – удивился Юри.

\- Который нанесут на твоё лицо для роли. Хватит жрать, идём со мной, я покажу тебе твою комнату, - с этими словами Виктор потащил его на второй этаж.

Спальня, которую он предоставил Юри, была светлой и просторной. В ней имелась двуспальная кровать, платяной шкаф и туалетный столик. Юри переоделся в один из висевших в шкафу халатов и направился в ванную. За дверью обнаружилась джакузи размером с небольшое озерцо, в которой уже нежился Виктор.

\- Простите, я не знал, что здесь общая ванная, - сказал Юри и собрался ретироваться, но обнажённый Виктор встал, даже не думая прикрыться полотенцем.

\- Можешь ко мне присоединиться, - предложил он.

\- Нет, спасибо, я зайду позже, - Юри старательно отводил глаза, стараясь не смотреть на то, что было ниже пояса Виктора.

\- Что такое? Ты чем-то недоволен? - Никифоров направился к нему.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - Юри был воспитан в японских традициях, поэтому не мог выказать то, что вызывало у него даже не недовольство, а лишь смутное беспокойство.

\- Что ты чувствуешь? – спросил Виктор, и Юри задумался, пытаясь помягче сформулировать то, что считал неприемлемым в поведении Виктора. – Ну же, я помогу тебе. Страх? – Юри покачал головой. – Любовь? – Юри лишь усмехнулся в ответ на столь нелепое предположение. – Ненависть?

\- Ненависть слишком сильное чувство, его нужно ещё заслужить.

\- Желание? Ты должен знать, что ты чувствуешь, - настаивал Виктор, приблизившись к ученику вплотную и явно наслаждаясь его растерянностью.

\- Не слишком ли самонадеянно? То, что вы передо мной разделись, ещё не значит, что я должен раздеваться перед вами, - Юри уже жалел, что переоделся в этот слишком открытый халат из своей привычной одежды.

\- Ещё один комплекс? Ты стесняешься своего тела или меня? Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя раздел? – Виктор дернул за пояс халата Юри.

\- Перестаньте, - Юри перехватил его руку.

\- Доверие, только доверие – вот, что ты должен испытывать к своему учителю, - усмехнулся Виктор. - Как считаешь, ты можешь доверять мне? Можем продолжить? Считай, что мы играем ту сцену, где Рене испытывает Сонг Лилинг.

\- Я твоя рабыня, - тяжело вздохнув, начал Юри, всем своим видом стараясь изобразить покорность, хотя внутри всё закипало от возмущения методами Никифорова. 

\- Рабыня? Ты так просто произносишь слова, как будто сама веришь этому, - произнёс реплику Рене Виктор. Когда только успел выучить?

\- Но я верю, - сказал Юри. Хоть он и не верил, что роль достанется ему, но за несколько дней вызубрил текст назубок.

\- Давай проверим, насколько ты послушна. Сними одежду. Давай, я, твой мужчина, хочу видеть тебя обнажённой. 

\- Я думала, ты понимаешь мою скромность. Я думала, ты уважаешь мою стыдливость, - сейчас Юри не нужно было ничего играть, ведь он испытывал те же чувства, что его персонаж.

\- Ты уже давно отдала мне свою стыдливость, - Виктор взял его рукой за подбородок.

\- И белый дьявол обратил это против меня. – Горячее дыхание Виктора опаляло кожу шеи и будоражило воображение. Юри понимал, что не должен был чувствовать к Виктору того, что сейчас испытывал, и это пугало его ещё больше, чем поведение наставника.

\- Белый дьявол… Значит, я больше не твой повелитель и господин? Понятно, твоё послушание имеет пределы, - Виктор хлестал Юри короткими злыми фразами, нависая над ним. Он не кричал. Напротив, говорил тихо, но чётко, и от этого становилось ещё страшнее – казалось, что Виктор сейчас не играл, а действительно был его повелителем.

\- Почему ты так со мной обращаешься? – в голосе Юри зазвенели настоящие слёзы.

\- Потому что это – чушь! Что я верен, добр к тебе. Я не такой, как ты думаешь, - последнюю фразу Виктор произнёс, глядя в глаза Юри, и в его глазах была искренность.

\- Даже самая мягкая кожа становится грубой, если слишком часто к ней прикасаться. Я признаюсь, что не знаю, как удержать твою любовь. Не знаю, как изменить своё тело, сделать его другим. Идём, - Юри прикоснулся к руке Виктора, - раздень меня. Наша любовь в твоих руках.

Виктор как будто ждал этого предложения. Он склонился над Юри и, гипнотизируя взглядом, медленно развязал узел на поясе его халата, просунул руки под воротник, намеренно грубо касаясь кожи плеч, и попытался его снять.

\- Стой, - остановил его в последний момент Юри. - Эта сцена без обнажёнки.

\- У тебя проблемы с раздеванием? Но тебе ведь всё равно придётся раздеться донага в финале.

\- Я надеюсь, что для этого используют дублёра, - признался Юри.

\- Что за чушь! Это тебе не Голливуд. Никто не будет брать дублёра для неизвестного актёра, - сказал Виктор и снова попытался его раздеть, но не тут-то было.

\- Да пошёл ты! – Юри выдал то, чему его так долго и безуспешно учили в общаге, и храбро кинулся наутёк. 

В конце концов, всему есть предел, и его терпению тоже. Что бы там Юри не приходилось играть, но он нормальный парень с традиционными сексуальными предпочтениями, поэтому нефиг другому парню, сколь бы красивым и самоуверенным тот не был, лапать и раздевать его. Юри торопливо натянул свои шмотки и направился к двери. Он опасался, что Виктор попытается его остановить, но тот лишь выглянул сверху и крикнул ему вслед:

\- Ну что ж, беги, Кацуки Юри, возвращайся к своей пустой никчёмной жизни, будь прежним. Профессия актёра не для тебя, если ты так цепляешься за свои глупые комплексы.

Юри вышел из дома, несколько минут постоял на обочине просёлочной дороги, по которой за это время не проехало ни одной машины, и вернулся назад. Виктор бросил ему вызов, и Юри докажет, что может быть хорошим актёром, даже если придётся переступить через свои убеждения. Он никогда не считал себя красивым и стеснялся своего тела, прекрасно осознавая все его недостатки, но чтобы идти дальше, ему придётся об этом забыть и вести себя так, словно он другой человек.

Входная дверь была открыта, так что Юри не пришлось просить, чтобы его пустили внутрь. Одетый в джинсы и белую рубашку Виктор сидел за роялем, но не играл. На крышке рояля стоял большой бокал красного вина. Юри подошёл к роялю, отпил из бокала для храбрости и признался:

\- Я ненавижу себя, - признался Юри. Он был зол на себя, и эта злость придавала ему сил преодолеть смущение раздеться сейчас перед Виктором, если тот позволит ему остаться и учиться дальше. Но это не понадобилось.

\- Я знаю. Поэтому ты вернулся, - Виктор поднялся, подошёл к музыкальному центру и нажал какую-то кнопку. Полилась тихая мелодичная музыка. – Потанцуем? – предложил Виктор. Он взял Юри за руку и закружил его по залу.

То ли от алкоголя, то ли от пережитого стресса, то ли от неожиданно приятной близости тела Виктора Юри повело, и он чуть не упал на одном из разворотов.

\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - заключил Виктор. Это так разительно отличалось от его прежнего поведения, что Юри не удержался и сказал:

\- Не пойму, чего вы от меня хотите.

\- Всего. Я хочу от тебя всего, - с улыбкой ответил Никифоров и отпустил его. Его признание было пугающим и радующим одновременно.

Юри ушёл наверх в отведенную ему комнату, и в этот раз Виктор не стал его преследовать. Приняв ванную, Юри расслабился и впервые за много дней сразу уснул, растянувшись на кровати по диагонали.


	3. Виктор-Виктория

Слава обрушилась на Виктора внезапно и едва не погребла его под своей тяжестью. Главной фишкой Романа Виктюка было то, что женские роли в его спектаклях играли мужчины. Исключением не стал и мюзикл «Виктор-Виктория», в котором роль женщины, притворявшейся мужчиной, изображавшим женщину, сыграл мужчина. И этим мужчиной, вернее юношей, стал выпускник Санкт-Петербургской государственной академии театрального искусства Виктор Никифоров. Его пластика и уникальный голос произвели фурор даже среди искушённых зрителей. Его броская внешность, длинные серебристые волосы и высокий чистый голос завораживали зрителей и критиков, обеспечив Никифорова массой поклонников не только в России, но и в ближнем зарубежье. Его ми бемоль, от которой лопались бокалы, стала визитной карточкой артиста и предметом спора музыковедов.

Таланту и внешности Виктора, его умению сходиться с людьми, располагая их к себе, однокурсники завидовали задолго до этого успеха. Ну, а после он вообще стал мегапопулярной фигурой. Ему завидовали, им восхищались, многие хотели с ним выпить, а то и переспать, но никому не было дело до того, чего хочет сам Виктор. Поначалу он не замечал фальшивых улыбок своих новых друзей и воспринимал их лесть за чистую монету. Он от души веселился с ними, не понимая тогда, что большинство из них тусуются с ним, потому что это модно.

Никифоров быстро привык быть человеком-фейерверком – умел пустить пыль в глаза и произвести впечатление при первом знакомстве, благодаря чему быстро заводил новых друзей и любовников. А вот дальше было сложнее – рано или поздно они понимали, что за фасадом вечного балагура скрывается одинокий и неуверенный в себе молодой человек, зависимый от чужого одобрения. И тогда отношения заканчивались, не успев начаться. Но Витя особо не парился по этому поводу – на смену дезертировавшей любовнице или любовнику мгновенно приходила замена. 

Так прошло около двух лет. Критики пели дифирамбы восходящей звезде, один глянцевый журнал даже назвал его актёром года, богатенькие Буратинки стояли в очереди, чтобы заполучить его на свой корпоратив и, не скупясь, отстёгивали баблосы, лишь бы великолепный Никифоров почтил своим присутствием их праздник. И Виктор почитал и снисходил до того, чтобы не только спеть, но и выпить со своими благодетелями. 

Казалось, что впереди у Виктора только слава и счастье. Сам Фельцман планировал снять фильм по знаменитому мюзиклу с Никифоровым в главной роли. Вот только Виктор слишком увлёкся гулянками и однажды явился на спектакль пьяным, едва не сорвав представление, и «пустил на сцене петуха». Ему простили и это, лишь появились несколько возмущённых статей в бульварной прессе, но это вызвало только ещё больший интерес к звезде. Круговерть спектаклей, корпоративов и пьянок продолжалась бы и дальше, если бы от перенапряжения Никифоров внезапно не потерял голос. Вот тут-то он и узнал цену своим «друзьям», которым сразу стал не нужен.

Больше года Виктор лечил порванные голосовые связки в Швейцарии, где и сошёлся с Кристофом Джакометти. Связки восстановились, после чего Виктору пришлось учиться петь заново. Голос вернулся, но уже не был таким «пионерским», как раньше, став намного ниже и глубже. 

Когда Виктор вернулся в Россию, оказалось, что за это время его успели забыть. Его слава оказалась скоропортящимся продуктом, и прежние фанаты поклонялись теперь новым кумирам. Его роль в мюзикле теперь исполняла студентка третьего курса СПбГАТИ* Мила Бабичева, а Фельцман готовился снимать другой фильм. Изменились не только внешние условия – прежний легкомысленный длинноволосый балагур Витя уступил место циничному Виктору со стильной стрижкой и пустотой в душе. Такой Виктор оказался невостребован режиссёрами и зрителями, а самомнение осталось прежним и не позволяло ему вместе с никому неизвестными выпускниками театральных ВУЗов и бездарными актёришками обивать пороги театров, соглашаться на эпизодические роли в кино или на дубляж мексиканских телесериалов, чтобы хоть как-то продержаться на плаву. 

Попытки взять в долг у бывших друзей не увенчались успехом. Никифоров был нужен им, пока был популярным, пока можно было весело провести время и пропиариться в его компании. Из-за финансовых проблем Виктору даже пришлось продать Питерскую квартиру, переехать жить в недостроенный загородный дом и заняться репетиторством. А что ещё делать человеку, который не может сам петь и играть? Только учить других, как нужно делать это. Вот Виктор и давал уроки вокала и сценической речи абитуриентам и просто актёрам-любителям. Учеников было немного, но их количество Никифоров компенсировал высокими ценами за свои услуги. Так прошло около четырёх лет.

Когда Крис попросил его позаниматься с «этим милым японцем», у Виктора был лишь один, но весьма проблемный, ученик, который к тому моменту вымотал ему все нервы. Виктор согласился посмотреть на Юри, хоть не собирался с ним заниматься. Однако, встретившись с Кацуки, он переменил своё мнение, потому что увидел в нём ту же двойственность, что и в себе, и захотел её развить.

 

Всё детство Вити было отравлено упрёками его матери. Женщина не церемонилась с сыном и при каждом удобном и неудобном случае напоминала ему, что тот убил свою сестру, родившись первым, из-за чего девочку, появившуюся на свет на последней стадии асфиксии, не сумели спасти. Мама всё время тосковала по своей мёртворождённой дочери и не могла смириться со своей потерей. Она делала вид, что близнецов всё ещё двое, и время от времени наряжала сына в платья. 

Пока Виктор не столкнулся с насмешками одноклассников, он не испытывал диссонанса из-за того, что мать воспитывала его, как девочку, а отец стремился привить навыки, необходимые мальчику. Взрослея, он научился скрывать женскую сторону своей личности, потому что этого требовали принятые в обществе социальные нормы. Мать выиграла неравный бой с мужем и школьными учителями, отстояв право сына носить длинные волосы, за которые его нещадно дёргали в школе, и заниматься музыкой и танцами. Наверное, поэтому роль певицы Виктории далась Никифорову так легко и естественно. Ведь, даже покинув отчий дом, он испытывал потребность время от времени наряжаться в женские платья, а роль давала ему легальный повод проявлять эту часть своей сущности.

Ну, а после ухода со сцены Виктор мог позволить себе такое разве что в Швейцарии, когда участвовал в конкурсе танцев на пилоне, чтобы заработать себе на лечение, ну, и для удовольствия, разумеется. И вот теперь, когда Кацуки бросил ему вызов, заявив, что не верит в то, что мужчина может переодеться женщиной и ввести в заблуждение другого мужчину, у Виктора появился шанс вновь выпустить в мир Вику.

 

Виктор проснулся рано, тщательно побрился и наскоро перекусил. Он отнёс в подвал еду наказанному ученику, выслушал вместо благодарности четырёхэтажный мат, и пообещал, что освободит его, как только мальчишка станет вести себя прилично: начнёт слушаться преподавателя и перестанет употреблять нецензурные выражения. На что Плисецкий заявил, что консерваториев он не кончал, отец у него не из графьёв, поэтому он будет высказывать свои мысли и эмоции с помощью всех выразительных средств родного языка, которые считает для этого подходящими.

\- Ну и сиди тогда тут, пока не наберёшься мудрых мыслей, которые можно выразить при помощи литературного русского, - сказал Виктор и запер обитую пробкой дверь, в которую тут же полетел поднос.

Как удачно, что он собирался устроить в доме собственную студию звукозаписи, поэтому оборудовал в подвале звуконепроницаемое помещение, дабы избежать жалоб соседей, - сколько Юрка не кричи в этом бункере, его всё равно никто не услышит.

Виктор поднялся наверх и занялся выбором подходящего наряда для Виктории. Первым делом он надел бюстгальтер с эффектом пуш-ап и чёрные кружевные трусики, затем – облегающую голубую кофточку, что так шла к его глазам, прочные колготки для танцев и прямую короткую юбку с разрезом со стороны правого бедра. Довершили наряд золотистые туфельки на небольшом каблуке. Он приклеил накладные ногти, затем, тщательно наложив макияж и надев парик, отправился будить Юри.

\- Доброе утро, Юри, Виктор уехал по делам и попросил меня позаниматься с тобой во время его отсутствия, - сказал Никифоров, отдёргивая штору.

По широко распахнутым восхищённым глазам Кацуки Виктор понял, что ему удалось произвести на японца должное впечатление.

\- Здравствуйте, - выдавил из себя Юри и, вместо того, чтобы вылезти из-под одеяла, краснея, натянул его на себя. – Простите, я сейчас в неподобающем виде.

\- Что ты? Это я должна просить прощения, что вторглась в твою спальню без предупреждения, - улыбнулся Виктор, - но брат потребовал, чтобы я не делала тебе поблажек. Так что жду тебя через четверть часа внизу.

\- А завтрак?

\- А завтрак ещё надо заработать, - Виктор направился к двери и, проходя мимо кровати, стянул с Юри одеяло. Задравшаяся футболка явила его взору отнюдь не плоский живот. Кацуки поспешно потянул футболку вниз, прикрывая оголившийся живот и утренний стояк. – Ай-ай-ай, кто-то отрастил на себе свиные жирки, и ему теперь придётся изрядно попотеть, чтобы избавиться от этого сальца.

\- Извините, я буду стараться, - Юри сравнялся по цвету щёк с пожарной машиной и мысленно пообещал себе, что день и ночь теперь будет качать пресс, чтобы не стыдно было показаться на глаза этой прекрасной девушке, имени которой он пока не знает. - Простите, можно узнать, как вас зовут? 

\- Виктория, мы с Виктором близнецы, - ответила та и скрылась за дверью, оставив Юри наедине с бешено колотящимся сердцем и путаницей в мыслях.

* СПбГАТИ Са́нкт-Петербу́рская госуда́рственная акаде́мия театра́льного иску́сства (бывший Ленинградский государственный институт театра, музыки и кинематографии (ЛГИТМиК))


	4. Грязные танцы

Юри и представить себе не мог, каким танцам будет учить его Виктория. Он полагал, что это будет классический или современный балет, а не танец на пилоне. Он и шеста-то вчера вечером не заметил. Вернее, не обратил на него внимания. Ну, мало ли зачем стоит посреди зала хромированная колонна, может, в этом месте планировались барная стойка или какой-то элемент декора. Лишь когда Виктория, предварительно доведя его до седьмого пота разминкой и растяжкой, под медленную музыку показала композицию, которую ему предстояло разучить, Юри понял, как он попал. 

Сначала она, зацепившись правой ногой за шест и держась за него рукой, несколько раз медленно покрутилась вокруг него. Затем прижалась к шесту спиной и медленно присела, запрокидывая голову назад. Голубые глаза встретились с карими, приоткрытые губы манили несбыточным обещанием. Виктория тряхнула серебристыми волосами, выпрямилась, и, согнув ногу в колене, сделала изящное движение руками. Потом закинула ногу высоко на шест, растянувшись в вертикальном шпагате так, что боковые разрезы на юбке перестали скрывать её длинные ноги, и немыслимым образом прогнулась назад, почти касаясь руками пола. Юри еле сдержал восхищённый свист. Чёрт, такого ему точно ни в жизнь не повторить. Да и зачем ему это надо? Однако спорить с такой очаровательной преподавательницей он не хотел.

Тем временем Виктория выпрямилась, поглаживая себя рукой по закинутой вверх ноге, и Юри чуть не задохнулся от восторга. Ухватившись обеими руками за шест, девушка оттолкнулась от пола и полетела вокруг него. Без видимых усилий она подтянулась и вскоре уже была на высоте нескольких метров. Зацепившись обеими ногами за шест, она отпустила руки, изящно откинувшись назад, и на несколько секунд замерла. Затем, зацепившись одной ногой за шест и упёршись в него коленом другой, Виктория отпустила руки и повисла параллельно полу. Затем сменила позицию – ухватившись руками за шест, растянула ноги в горизонтальном шпагате. К этому моменту Юри перестал дышать, опасаясь, как бы даже от такого лёгкого движения воздуха эта сильфида не потеряла равновесие и не свалилась вниз. 

Однако Виктория и не думала падать. Вместо этого она отпустила одну руку и изящно прогнулась. Затем зацепилась одной ногой за шест, отпустила руки и повисла вниз головой. Немного так прокрутилась и внезапно съехала вниз, отчего Юри чуть инфаркт не хватил. Однако приземление вышло на удивление плавным. 

\- Ну, что, запомнил первую часть? Сможешь повторить? – спросила прекрасная наставница.

Какое там, запомнил? Тут бы вспомнить, как его зовут. Но, делать нечего, пришлось Юри выходить к шесту и пытаться сделать хотя бы то, что он запомнил. С кружением вокруг шеста и приседаниями он справился неплохо. Вертикального шпагата, конечно, не получилось, так, бледное подобие. Разленился. Надо будет поработать над растяжкой. С прогибом в спине помогли нежные девичьи руки, придавая Юри несколько более изящную позу, чем у беременной каракатицы. Зато, повиснув на шесте, он в полной мере ощутил себя толстой пандой. Тут уж ему не до изящества движений стало. Главное – не свалиться на пол и не потерять и без того пунцовое лицо. Было так стыдно, что Виктории эти сложные физические упражнения давались настолько легко, а он, молодой и здоровый мужчина пыхтит, покрывается потом и едва может провисеть на руках в течение нескольких секунд. О, Ками-сама, не дай опозориться, и я перестану жрать мучное и сладкое и начну ходить в тренажёрный зал, чтобы накачать столь необходимые для танцев на пилоне мышцы, - мысленно пообещал Юри. 

\- Перерыв, - хлопнула в ладоши Виктория и направилась на кухню. – Можешь немного отдышаться и чего-нибудь выпить.

И то, и другое было сейчас как нельзя более кстати. Виктория налила себе стакан апельсинового сока и присела на высокий табурет, изящно закинув ногу на ногу. Пила она так же красиво, как и танцевала. Юри взял из холодильника бутылку минералки и скромно присел рядом.

\- В следующий раз, когда откинешься назад наверху шеста, ты должен стряхнуть с плеч рубашку.

\- Э-м-м? – подвис Юри.

\- А медленно расстегнуть её ты должен ещё внизу, когда обопрёшься спиной о шест, - как будто не понимая причину его замешательства, подсказала Виктория.

\- Зачем мне раздеваться? – спросил Юри и покраснел.

\- Потому что в этом весь смысл танца и наших с тобой занятий, - сказала Виктория. – Не понимаю, зачем ты выбрал актёрскую профессию, если такой стеснительный.

Юри не раз спрашивали об этом, и, как правило, он отделывался, как и сейчас, коротким ответом:

\- Потому что мне хотелось прожить не только свою собственную жизнь. – Ведь развёрнутая версия на самом деле никого не интересовала.

\- Большинству людей для этого достаточно прочитанных книг и просмотренных фильмов, - не удовлетворилась его ответом Виктория, поэтому Юри пришлось объяснить:

\- Наверное, мне хотелось быть не только потребителем, но и самому что-то создавать. Я с детства занимался музыкой. Ещё в школьные годы мне нравилось участвовать в любительских спектаклях, школьных концертах и конкурсах танцоров. Кроме того, я был очень гибким, и мне всегда нравились занятия балетом и сценическим движением. Думаю, что некая божественная сила определяет дорогу, по которой должен идти человек. Поэтому, хотя в СПбГАТИ я попал, поспорив с моей преподавательницей балета – Минако-сенсей, что смогу выдержать огромный конкурс, который там был, склонность к актёрской профессии у меня уже была. А ещё это был в каком-то смысле вызов самому себе – возможность доказать, что я могу выйти из зоны комфорта и делать то же, что и мои любимые актёры.

\- А почему ты выбрал Российский ВУЗ? – поинтересовалась Виктория.

\- Мне всегда была ближе система Станиславского – актёр должен переживать то, что происходит с персонажем, а не только изображать это.

\- Ну что ж, тогда ты просто обязан снять с себя сегодня не только рубашку в первой части танца, но и брюки – во второй, - резюмировала Виктория.

\- Хорошо, я попробую, - кивнул Юри.

В её словах был смысл – если он не сможет расстаться со стеснительностью и неуверенностью, то ему нечего делать в этой профессии. Он допил свою воду и поднялся со стула, в тайне надеясь, что до второй половины танца просто не доживёт.

 

Как ни странно, Юри дожил, хотя к тому моменту все мышцы налились свинцом, а руки дрожали от усталости. Однако после второго дыхания пришло третье, после третьего – четвёртое и так далее… Юри было настолько жарко, что он уже не жалел о снятых рубашке и брюках. Сейчас он приседал, прижавшись спиной к шесту и разведя в стороны колени, оглаживая себя руками по бёдрам. Он очень старался, чтобы выглядело это не пошло, а красиво, как у Виктории, когда она показывала это движение. 

\- Шире колени! – крикнула ему наставница. – И смени это страдальческое выражение на лице на загадочную улыбку. Больше уверенности в себе. Ты должен чувствовать себя желанным и транслировать это ощущение зрителям, наслаждаться тем, что они смотрят на твоё тело, как на вкусную конфетку, и ещё больше раззадоривать их своим видом.

Ну, ладно, больше, так больше – Юри приоткрыл рот и скользнул рукой по своим плавкам. Он был бы совсем не против, если бы Виктория захотела его, хотя, конечно, где он, а где она?.. Но ведь мечтать не запретишь. Он облизнул пересохшие губы, представляя, как она засовывает деньги ему в плавки и просит исполнить для неё приватный танец. Он бы постарался…

\- Молодец, теперь ты всё делаешь правильно, - Виктория подошла к Юри и обняла его, когда он застыл в финальной позе, повиснув на одной руке, вытянув другую и сжав бёдра вокруг шеста.

Разгорячённый танцем и воображаемой сценой с участием прекрасной учительницы организм мгновенно среагировал на близость объекта желания – кровь хлынула вниз, и на плавках явственно обозначился бугорок. Устыдившись столь откровенного проявления своей симпатии, Юри угрём выскользнул из рук Виктории, торопливо поднял с пола рубашку и брюки и удалился со словами:

\- Простите, я слишком потный, мне нужно в ванную.

\- Хорошо, отдыхай, продолжим завтра, - сказал ему вслед Виктор, посмеиваясь над столь скорой реакцией Юри. Эта игра доставляла ему всё больше удовольствия.

Настал черёд злого полицейского – теперь ему нужно было преобразиться назад в Виктора и продолжить заниматься с Юри.

 

https://68.media.tumblr.com/15be1dfcd4ab03f0fa298bcea71a15a4/tumblr_inline_ohu5uxS20a1sr12po_500.jpg


	5. Необычный обед

Тщательно вымывшись под душем (жаль, что так же, как пот нельзя было вымыть из головы и грязные мысли), Юри спустился вниз. Он испытывал зверский голод и стремился поскорее его утолить, однако не тут-то было.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? – сурово спросил Виктор, когда Юри распахнул дверцу холодильника в надежде поживиться чем-нибудь калорийным.

\- Я думал, что пока я живу у вас, то мне можно будет и питаться здесь. Но если это причиняет неудобства или накладно, то я могу съездить за продуктами, - спохватился Юри, привыкший к тому, что в общаге всё, что стояло в холодильнике, считалось общим.

\- Позавтракать можно без дополнительных капиталовложений, однако есть ты будешь в образе своего героя, переодетого в женщину, - ответил Виктор и потащил его обратно наверх. 

Он усадил Юри перед зеркалом в своей спальне и принялся гримировать столь же тщательно, как за несколько часов до этого – себя. Нарядить Юри в женскую одежду было отличной идеей, иначе Виктору пришлось бы лихорадочно прятать всё эти баночки с тональным кремом, блеском для губ, румянами и тенями для век, а также груду женской одежды, вываленной на кровать из шкафа. Поначалу Юри был чересчур напряжённым, но когда Виктор стал причёсывать его волосы, то расслабился.

Юри смотрел на себя в зеркало и не узнавал – вместо обычного паренька на него сейчас смотрела эффектная гейша. При этом его макияж не был вызывающим - лишь чуть подчёркнуты румянами скулы и подведены карандашом брови, слегка накрашены ресницы и увлажнены блеском губы. Но вот причёска! Кто бы мог подумать, что она настолько изменит его образ. Зачесав его волосы назад, Виктор надел на Юри парик, и теперь его лицо в обрамлении длинных тёмных волос выглядело иначе.

\- Как думаешь, в такую красотку можно влюбиться? – спросил Виктор, протягивая ему бюстик, шёлковую блузку и длинную прямую юбку, оставшиеся у него со времён участия в мюзикле.

\- Не знаю, - промямлил Юри, снимая с себя рубашку. Он продел руки в бретельки и теперь безуспешно пытался застегнуть на спине крючки. – Зачем это, его ведь всё равно никто не видит? 

\- Чтобы ты сам знал об этом и не забывал держать осанку, - сказал Виктор, помогая ему справиться с застёжкой.

– Я постараюсь, – смутился Юри, поспешно накидывая на плечи нежную струящуюся ткань блузки.

\- Не надо стараться, просто сделай это, - жёстко сказал Виктор и протянул ему ажурный пояс и тонкие чулки.

– Я даже не знаю, как это надевать и наверняка в процессе порву, - растерялся Юри.

\- Тем более, ты должен к этому привыкать, - Виктор бесцеремонно стянул с него брюки и, обхватив за талию, застегнул на ней пояс, после этого усадил Юри на кровать и принялся натягивать на его ноги чулки. – Если порвёшь – невелика беда.

Юри испытывал неловкость. Однако, взглянув в зеркало, он отметил, что пояс был с утягивающим эффектом, делая фигуру стройнее. А ноги в чулках выглядели настолько красиво, что Юри поневоле ими залюбовался. Виктор прав, если всё выгорит с ролью, то ему придётся привыкать к женской одежде. Никифоров провёл рукой по всей длине ноги Юри снизу вверх, якобы расправляя складочки. Прикосновения чужих пальцев через чулок оказались настолько волнующими, что Юри вздрогнул.

\- Спасибо, дальше я сам, - сказал он, и сам застегнул крепления пояса на чулках.

Юри расстегнул молнию и попытался надеть юбку через ноги.

\- Не так, бестолочь! – прикрикнул на него Виктор. – Она не пройдёт через бёдра. Через голову надевать надо, иначе замок сломаешь. 

\- Простите, - Юри не на шутку испугался, что испортит хорошую вещь, и послушно надел юбку через голову.

Виктор порылся в шкафу и протянул ему пару модельных туфелек на каблуках. 

\- Кажется, они мне великоваты, - надев правую, сказал Юри.

– Постарайся делать маленькие шаги, чтобы не потерять равновесия. И не сутулься, - ладонь Никифорова ощутимо стукнула Юри между лопаток.

Пришлось срочно выпрямляться. Юри старался изо всех сил выглядеть изящно и при этом не навернуться, однако стоило ему сделать несколько шагов, как на него обрушился шквал замечаний:

\- Не волочи ноги. Походка лёгкая от бедра. Я сказал: «От бедра, а не виляй бёдрами». Ты же скромная восточная девушка. И не сутулься. Ты скромная, а не забитая.

Виктор успел ещё трижды стукнуть его по спине, пока они шли к кухне. Только Юри подумал, что самое худшее осталось позади, и вздохнул с облегчением, как началась пытка съестным – ему пришлось сначала нарезать крохотными кубиками сыр, красную рыбу и огурцы, нанизать их на шпажки, а потом, открывая рот, как золотая рыбка, осторожно снимать кусочек за кусочком и медленно их пережёвывать. При этом надо было улыбаться и отвечать на вопросы Никифорова, не забывая держать прямой спину. 

В процессе этой трапезы Юри не отдохнул, а ещё больше устал, но передышки ему не дали. Сказав: «Скорее всего, на съёмках ты будешь всего лишь открывать рот под фонограмму, но при этом должен открывать его достоверно и правильно дышать», - Виктор потащил Юри к роялю и заставил петь. Когда Никифоров заиграл арию Чио-Чио-Сан, Юри понял, что такое ему ни за что не вытянуть, и взмолился:

\- А можно что-нибудь попроще?

Виктор заиграл мелодию из «Шербургских зонтиков».

\- Простите, я не знаю слова, - снова остановил его Юри.

\- А что ты знаешь? 

\- «Ты меня никогда не забудешь» из «Юнона и Авось», там сходная тема, - решил блеснуть знанием культовой русской рок-оперы Юри.

\- Ну, давай, - Виктор коснулся пальцами клавиш, и полилась грустная красивая мелодия.

Юри запел, представляя себе, что чувствовала Кончитта, провожая в дальний путь чужака, ставшего её мужем, да так расчувствовался, что едва не заплакал. Голос позорно срывался, однако Виктор не стал его ругать, напротив, закончив играть, провёл рукой по его щеке, стирая непрошенные слёзы.

\- Я ошибался, ты хороший актёр, нужно просто помочь тебе раскрыться. Этим и займёмся мы с сестрой, - сказал Виктор, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Юри чувствовал себя одинаково неловко и тогда, когда его ругали, и когда хвалили, поэтому смутился от слов и взглядов Никифорова и поспешил перевести тему:

\- Кстати, по поводу занятий с вашей сестрой. Чтобы быть в состоянии выполнить всё, что она от меня требует, мне надо подкачаться в тренажёрном зале, поэтому придётся периодически отлучаться.

\- Не придётся, у меня в подвале есть тренажёры, так что будешь заниматься здесь, - заявил Виктор. Складывалось впечатление, что у него всё есть. – Сходи переодеться и спускайся вниз. 

Юри на радостях рванул со всей прыти.

\- Куда ты ломанулся, как раненный лось? Где плавность движений и женственность? – донеслось ему вслед. Пришлось Юри замедлиться и чинно вышагивать, дабы вновь не получить по спине.

Переодевшись в привычную одежду, показавшуюся такой родной, Юри спустился в подвал и начал озираться. Виктора не было, и Юри не знал, куда ему идти, ведь здесь было несколько дверей. Поэтому он решил действовать методом научного тыка, обычно именуемого методом проб и ошибок, и потянул на себя ручку двери справа. Дверь не поддалась, видимо, была заперта.

\- Туда тебе нельзя. Там моя студия, - Виктор словно бы материализовался у него за плечом. – Следуй за мной, - он повёл Юри в противоположную сторону. Из-за двери, от которой они отошли, донёсся какой-то писк.

\- Виктор, там, кажется, кто-то есть, - заметил Юри.

\- Ерунда, наверное, мыши, - отмахнулся от него Виктор, однако вид у него при этом был несколько встревоженный.

Мыши, так мыши. Юри в гостях, поэтому не станет настаивать и лезть, куда его не приглашают. Хотя он очень сильно сомневался, что даже самая крупная мышь способна издавать столь громкий звук.


	6. Искусство соблазнения

За несколько дней, проведенных в доме Никифорова, Юри успел проникнуться уважением к наставнику, несмотря на то, что тот вечно его провоцировал; влюбиться в его сестру, похудеть на несколько килограмм и понять, что до этого мало что умел. Виктор рассказывал ему о неизвестных ранее актёрских приёмах, и Юри с жадностью впитывал новое, хотя далеко не всё считал применимым к себе. Вроде бы и привык за это время к беспардонности Никифорова, но всё равно очередная каверза заставала Кацуки врасплох, заставляя заливаться краской от смущения и злиться.

Сегодня Виктор устроил ему фотосессию в женской одежде. Юри выполнял все указания наставника: садился в изящные позы, поворачивал голову, куда ему велели, скромно смотрел в пол или, как он полагал, вызывающе в камеру, однако Виктор оставался недоволен результатом. 

\- Пособлазняй меня, - попросил Никифоров, и Юри тяжко вздохнул.

У него не было никакого желания соблазнять своего наставника. Другое дело, если бы на его месте была Виктория. При воспоминании о прекрасной сестре Никифорова губы Юри чуть тронула мечтательная улыбка, и Виктор тотчас же это прокомментировал:

\- Не совсем то, что я хотел, но уже лучше. Сдержанность – это, конечно, хорошее качество, но только не для актёра. Когда ты в образе, то должен вести себя так, чтобы тебя все хотели.

Юри двинул плечом, облизал губы и бросил томный взгляд на фотографа.

\- Не так, ты должен вызывать желание, но при этом оставаться недоступным, а не предлагать себя всем желающим, - пояснил Виктор. – Ладно, мы пойдём другим путём. Представь, что меня здесь нет, и ты репетируешь сам с собой. Подумай о человеке, которому хотел бы понравиться.

Юри представил Викторию, но это не очень-то помогло из-за сомнений в том, что такая эффектная девушка, как она, может заинтересоваться таким рохлей, как он. Виктория уделяла ему внимание, всегда была с ним вежлива и терпелива в отличие от Виктора, однако Кацуки полагал это следствием того, что у неё ангельский характер. Видимо, сомнения Юри отразились на его лице, потому что Виктор недовольно щёлкнул языком. Отложив в сторону фотоаппарат, Виктор взял Юри за руку и потащил его наверх. Обхватив за плечи, он развернул Кацуки лицом к зеркалу в его спальне и спросил:

\- Скажи мне, что ты там видишь? 

\- Себя, - Юри был несколько озадачен, озвучил очевидное.

\- Какого себя? Что ты чувствуешь, о чём думаешь, глядя на себя? – допытывался Виктор.

Юри отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он никогда не мог долго смотреть на своё отражение, как-то неуютно ему от этого становилось. Да и что там такого особенного он мог увидеть?

\- О том, что я мог бы быть и посимпатичнее, что у меня слишком толстые щёки, некрасивый разрез глаз и вечно растерянный взгляд, - признался он.

\- А вместо этого ты должен был с уверенностью сказать: «Какая я хорошенькая». Пойми: ты сможешь сыграть правильно лишь тогда, когда увидишь в зеркале красивую девушку и понравишься сам себе. С сегодняшнего дня утром и вечером будешь по четверть часа смотреть в зеркало и учиться любить себя, - подытожил Виктор. – Вероятно, сейчас ты мне не веришь, но этот метод действительно даёт потрясающие результаты. Ну, а сейчас поработаем над доверием к учителю, - внезапно он сменил тему.

Достав из комода тёмный шарфик, Виктор завязал им глаза Кацуки, после чего покрутил ученика так, словно собирался играть с ним в жмурки.

\- Иди ко мне, - скомандовал Виктор.

Юри сделал пару шагов и налетел на стул.

\- Не так резво, - рассмеялся Виктор. Его голос теперь звучал с другой стороны. Похоже, Никифоров успел переместиться. – Ты должен следовать за моим голосом, передвигаясь медленно и осторожно, чтобы я успел предупредить тебя о препятствиях.

Юри сделал несколько осторожных шагов в направлении, откуда звучал голос Никифорова, и остановился, услышав:

\- Осторожно, порог.

Кацуки переступил невидимое препятствие и повернул вслед за голосом налево. Помнится, была лестница. Теперь главное – не свалиться с неё, иначе можно переломать себе все кости. Юри вытянул перед собой руки и стал перемещаться медленными скользящими шагами, словно под ногами у него был лёд.

\- Ступеньки! – голос Виктора раздался как раз вовремя – Юри успел ухватиться за деревянные перила и начал медленно спускаться.

Кацуки не помнил, сколько на лестнице было ступенек, а Виктор нарочно не стал его предупреждать, поэтому, оступившись на предпоследней, японец полетел вниз в полной уверенности, что в лучшем случае набьёт себе кучу синяков. Однако его подхватили руки Виктора.

\- Доверяй, но проверяй, - рассмеялся тот и обдал его щёку горячим дыханием. – Разве я не заслуживаю награды за спасение? Поцелуй меня.

\- Пять тысяч этого не покрывают, - возмутился Юри, стягивая с глаз повязку.

\- Хочешь сказать, что твой поцелуй стоит дороже?

\- Пошёл ты на хрен! – до крайности смущённый Юри вырвался из объятий Виктора и, взбежав наверх по лестнице, заперся в своей комнате. 

Ну что за человек этот Никифоров? Стоит только немного расслабиться и начать ему доверять, как он снова выбивает из колеи. Плеснув в лицо холодной воды и немного успокоившись, Юри засомневался. Может быть, он только что неправильно поступил, ослушавшись Виктора? Ведь если он получит роль, то на съёмочной площадке ему придётся целоваться с Джакометти, а чтобы делать это достоверно, не падая при этом в обморок от страха, следует потренироваться на ком-нибудь мужского пола. Виктор намного симпатичнее Кристофа, и у него такая нежная кожа, так почему бы не попрактиковаться с ним? От этих мыслей снова стало страшно. Только теперь Юри боялся уже не напористости Виктора, а того, что это может ему понравиться.

Пока Юри, переодеваясь в свою одежду, предавался подобным размышлениям, Виктор, решивший во что бы то ни стало добиться того, чтобы Кацуки его сегодня поцеловал, преображался за стенкой в Викторию. К моменту, когда Юри привёл себя в порядок и решился спуститься вниз, его уже ждала там очаровательная блондинка.

\- Привет, Юри, какие планы на вечер? – поинтересовалась Виктория. Сегодня на ней была обтягивающая короткая юбка серебристого цвета и розовый гольфик, поверх которого была надета коротенькая джинсовая куртка.

\- Позанимаюсь на тренажёрах, поужинаю, потом посмотрю какой-нибудь фильм и лягу спать, - ответил Юри.

\- Как скучно. А как ты расслабляешься? Только не говори, что ты не напрягаешься, - усмехнулась девушка, узрев его удивлённое лицо.

\- Так и расслабляюсь, - пожал плечами Юри. 

\- Тогда сегодня я научу тебя расслабляться иначе: мы с тобой поедем в ночной клуб, - в голове у Виктора созрел коварный план. 

\- А Виктор не будет против? – забеспокоился Юри. – Он не хотел, чтобы я отлучался из его дома даже на один вечер.

\- Он сам уехал в город и вряд ли вернётся до утра. Неужели ты не хочешь со мной потанцевать? – это был безотказный ход, и Юри согласился.

\- Я никогда не был в местных ночных клубах, - признался Юри. – Что мне надеть, чтобы нас пустили внутрь?

\- Ну ты даёшь… Какой-то ты неправильный студент. Всё, что угодно, кроме спортивного костюма, а в остальном в том клубе, куда мы собрались, довольно демократично, - усмехнулась Виктория, а Виктор в это время мысленно потёр ручки, предвкушая предстоящее развлечение. – Я вызову нам такси, - сказала она, доставая из крохотной сумочки смартфон. Виктор планировал выпить и оттянуться по полной, поэтому предпочёл не садиться за руль.

 

Такси доставило их на одну из улиц в районе Невского проспекта. На какую именно, Юри не понял, поскольку до сих пор плохо ориентировался в городе, особенно в темноте и без очков. Виктор так хорошо спрятал его очки, что Юри их до сих пор не отыскал. Поэтому сейчас ему приходилось щуриться, пытаясь разглядеть буквы на вывеске. «Голубая Устрица», - наконец прочёл он и обмер.

\- Куда ты меня привезла? Это же гей-клуб! – воскликнул он.

\- Причём, один из лучших, здесь нет жёстких правил, и посетители могут отрываться так, как им того захочется. Не бойся, на самом деле натуралов тут больше, чем геев, к тому же, ты пришёл не один, так что никто не будет к тебе приставать, - сказала она в ответ, посмотрев в испуганные глаза Юри.

\- Я думал, девушек в подобные места не пускают, - был бы Юри один, уже драпал бы отсюда со скоростью света, но опозориться перед понравившейся девушкой, признав, что он струсил, было стыдно.

\- В этот клуб пускают, если они с парнями, - тряхнув волосами, Виктория решительно направилась к дверям, и Юри не осталось ничего, кроме как последовать за ней. 

Как ни странно, охранники не только беспрепятственно их пропустили, но и приветливо поздоровались с Викторией. Была, конечно, вероятность, что в этом заведении Юри может догадаться, что Виктория – это всего лишь сценический образ Никифорова, дающий несколько сомнительный, но довольно ощутимый приработок в отсутствие учеников, однако Виктор счёл риск минимальным, ведь Юри медленно соображает, к тому же слишком увлечён своей дамой, а потому видит только то, что хочет видеть. Хуже, если кто-нибудь из знакомых вдруг сболтнёт лишнее. Однако в таком шуме можно и не расслышать сказанное, так что всегда есть возможность сказать Юри, что он неправильно понял.

\- Днём тут обычное кафе. Я здесь иногда подрабатываю, - пояснил Виктор в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Кацуки.

Оказавшись внутри, Юри принялся озираться, близоруко щурясь, чтобы рассмотреть окружающих. Он сразу же заметил в фойе группу девушек. От сердца немного отлегло. Правда, ненадолго, потому что справа на стойке у гардероба он заметил вазу с одноразовыми пакетиками со смазкой, а слева от неё – ещё одну с презервативами. Пока Юри сдавал куртку, Виктор незаметно выудил из ваз несколько пакетиков и сунул их в сумочку-клатч, здраво рассудив, что быть готовым к приключениям на свою задницу в таком заведении никогда не помешает.

Внутри грохотала музыка, и царил полумрак, разрезаемый всполохами разноцветных прожекторов. Часть посетителей сгрудилась у бара, остальные оккупировали столики вдоль стен или двигались на танцполе в такт музыке. Пока они шли к барной стойке, с Викторией успели поздороваться несколько человек.

\- Что будешь заказывать? – прокричала она на ухо Юри.

\- Не знаю. Давай что-нибудь на твой вкус, - Юри быстро понял, что сорвёт голос, если будет всё время орать, пытаясь перекричать музыку.

\- Два по сто Бакарди Оакхарт, - для наглядности Виктория ткнула пальцем в сторону светло-коричневой бутылки с готичной этикеткой, на которой красовалась летучая мышь.

Напиток оказался крепким, но не обжигающим и оставлял после себя послевкусие мускатного ореха и корицы. После нескольких глотков Юри захорошело, и заведение показалось ему не таким уж страшным.

\- Ну что, идём танцевать, - предложила Виктория, едва Юри допил, и потянула его в гущу людей.

На эстраде под песню Леди Гаги «Bad Romance» открывал рот и вульгарно дёргался мужчина, переодетый в женщину, в сопровождении двоих парней в красных гипюровые комбинезонах, надетых на голое тело. Капюшоны такого же цвета скрывали их лица. Зато комбинезоны, под которыми не было белья, не скрывали почти ничего, подчёркивая каждый изгиб тел. Поначалу Юри был очень напряжённым и беспокоился о том, как на него пялятся, но вскоре понял, что никому из присутствующих нет до него дела. Парни и девушки танцевали парами и поодиночке, ничуть не заботясь, что окружающие могут косо посмотреть на двух лапающих друг друга девиц или на парней в активном поиске, оголивших животы и энергично двигающих бёдрами. Смешанные пары не отставали от них – партнёры разве что платья со своих партнёрш не срывали, но до этого, судя по задравшимся в танце подолам, было недалеко.

– Танцы на столах и барной стойке? Пожалуйста! Стало жарко? Раздевайся, хоть до трусов! Хочешь выпить на брудершафт с диджеем? Наливай! – вещал смуглый черноволосый диджей, смутно напоминавший Юри кого-то знакомого (определить точнее за неимением очков не представлялось возможным). – Сегодня намечается жаркая ночь. Эксклюзивные номера от артисток, море любви и эротики. Разыгрывается жаркая ночь в отеле для самой сексуальной пары. Всё это и многое другое в любимой Устрице! С утра будет стыдно вспоминать, но обещаем, что вам понравится! А сейчас встречайте: наш гость из Киева диджей Блёсточка!

На сцену вышел худощавый бородатый мужик невысокого роста в странном комбинезоне. То, что издалека показалось Юри широкими штанами, на поверку оказалось юбкой-саронгом, пояс которой Блёсточка вскоре развязал, демонстрируя благодарным зрителям во время танца то одно, то другое оголённое бедро. Танцевал диджей на удивление плавно и красиво. На протяжении всего его выступления откуда-то сверху сыпались блёстки из фольги. Охрана не препятствовала двум парням из зала, пожелавшим присоединиться к нему на сцене.

\- Странно, он выглядит натуралом, - сказал Юри во время короткого перерыва между двумя музыкальными номерами.

\- Он и есть натурал, это для него всего лишь работа, - улыбнулась Виктория и положила руки ему на плечи, как только зазвучала музыка.

– Вероника Мэй и Соня Гранд исполнят для вас песню «К чёрту любовь», - объявил диджей.

Виктор и Юри танцевали, прижавшись друг к другу, пока на сцене кривлялись и открывали рты под фонограмму известной артистки два полных, чересчур ярко накрашенных мужчины, переодетых в женские платья. Всё это Юри отметил краем глаза, поскольку все его мысли были заняты лишь тем, насколько он близко к Виктории. Так что беспокойство по поводу непривычного окружения быстро сошло на нет, уступив место воодушевлению и лёгкому возбуждению от касаний их тел.

После этого под ритмичную песню о свадьбе и кольцах на сцену выскочила кудрявая блондинка в белом платье (или переодетый мужик в парике, хрен поймёшь) и умудрилась за пару минут зажечь зал. Посетители скакали под музыку не менее энергично, чем артистка. Юри с Викторией не отставали от них, поэтому вскоре основательно взмокли. По окончании песни на сцену снова вышел диджей Блёсточка. На этот раз на нём были кожаные штаны с вырезами на ягодицах. Диджей охотно демонстрировал последние залу, поворачиваясь к нему задом. 

\- Ну а теперь с вами снова Текила с песней «Твои глаза», – объявил диджей, и на сцену снова вышла кудрявая блондинка. 

Виктория потащила разгорячённого Юри к бару и попросила бармена повторить заказ. Они присели отдохнуть на высоких табуретах у стойки, смакуя ром. После окончания песни на сцене снова появился чернявый диджей и объявил:

– Ну как, вам ещё не жарко? Особо разгоряченные посетители могут остудить свой пыл в дарк-рум. Ну а мы в компании с Вероникой Мэй, Текилой, Соней Гранд и Викторией Санрайз выпьем за любовь, зажжем танцпол неистовыми танцами и новыми яркими номерами наших травести-див и танцоров, а в кульминации ночи разыграем главный приз – романтическую ночь (даже целые романтические сутки, если угодно) на двоих в одном из лучших отелей Питера. 

\- Что за нах! – вырвалось у Виктории.

\- Викуся, прости, - затараторил прилизанный парень, подбежавший к ним со стороны сцены. – Эта шалава Моккачино снова напилась в хлам и дрыхнет без задних ног в гримёрке. У нас завал с шоу-программой, выручай.

\- Это будет вам дорого стоить, - строго сказала Вика.

\- Любое желание в разумных пределах, моя королева, - залебезил парень.

\- Королева, но к счастью не твоя, - Виктория смерила его убийственным взглядом.

\- Ты же не оставишь меня здесь одного? – всполошился Юри.

\- Нет, я возьму тебя с собой на сцену, – озвучил Виктор внезапно пришедшее в голову решение. Он намеревался по-быстрому перепихнуться с Юри в туалете ночного клуба, но проводившийся здесь сегодня конкурс и подвернувшаяся возможность вытолкнуть Кацуки на сцену, заставив его выпустить притаившегося внутри бесёнка, открывала более интересные перспективы. 

\- Что? Но я не… - у Юри пересохло в горле, и он залпом допил оставшийся в стакане ром.

\- Ты же артист, а значит должен привыкать к публике. Считай это своим выпускным экзаменом. А после выступления мы с тобой немного отдохнём в тёмной комнате, - Виктория склонилась к нему и легонько поцеловала в губы, чтобы мотивировать. – Бармен, налей-ка нам Бакарди 151*.

Простодушный Юри думал, что 151 – это количество выпивки, а не его крепость, и потому глотнул обжигающее пойло так, словно это был обычный коктейль. Пищевод обожгло огнём, дыхание моментально перехватило. Юри закашлялся, и Виктору пришлось постучать его кулаком по спине. Но цель была достигнута – жидкий огонь уже расползался по венам Кацуки, расслабляя тело и придавая небывалые легкомыслие и смелость. Это был его шанс показать себя и завоевать Викторию, и Юри не намерен был его упускать.

\- Я буду петь, ну а тебе придётся показать всё то, чему я тебя учила. Готов? – спросила Вика и взяла его за руку. – Идём, нам нужно переодеться.

Пока Юри разминался, Виктория сменила гольфик и джинсовую куртку на длинную просторную белую блузку. Ему же пришлось нацепить на себя весьма необычный наряд, верхняя часть которого напоминала усыпанный стразами топик из бархатистой ткани с вырезом на груди, а нижняя – представляла собой стринги, от которых тянулись полоски ткани, крепившиеся к некому подобию подвязок, поддерживавших чулочки такого же небесно голубого цвета, как и весь наряд. Довершали ансамбль голубые нарукавники со стразами. Юри умирал от стыда, нарядившись во всё это безобразие, однако бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало, невольно залюбовался. Эффектный парень, отражавшийся в нём, со стройными мускулистыми ногами, подтянутым животом и опасным взглядом, ничуть не походил на того затюканного очкарика, коим Юри ощущал себя всю свою сознательную жизнь. Оказывается, он мог быть и таким. Он мог быть разным. И это было откровением даже большим, чем восхищённый свист Виктории. Сбрызнув его волосы пенкой, она зачесала их назад и пальцем нанесла на его губы блеск. 

\- Пожалуй, глаза красить не стоит, они и так сияют, как звёзды, - к радости Юри решила она и, легонько шлёпнув по заднице, выгнала его на сцену. 

От комплимента в свой адрес Юри как будто получил изрядную дозу допинга. Дальнейшее происходило, словно во сне. Как будто не Юри, а кто-то другой, красивый и уверенный в себе, вышел на сцену вслед за Викторией после слов диджея:

\- Встречайте, неповторимая и загадочная Виктория Санрайз и её кавалер из страны восходящего солнца, который сегодня дебютирует на нашей сцене!

Зазвучала музыка, Вика шагнула вперёд и запела «A Guy What Takes His Time». Голос у неё оказался необычным: низкий и глубокий временами он переходил в более высокую тональность, а потом, как бы нехотя, возвращался обратно. Юри был уверен, что Виктория поёт сама, а не открывает рот под фонограмму, в отличие от остальных в этом клубе. При этом она ещё умудрялась изящно кружиться вокруг пилона и медленно расстёгивать верхние пуговицы на блузке. Юри слабо представлял, что ему следует делать, поэтому решил импровизировать, как на балетной разминке у Минако-сенсей. Как только Виктория переместилась ближе к краю сцены, медленно снимая через ноги юбку, он занял её место у шеста. 

Сначала он покружил внизу, затем подтянулся на руках наверх и, зацепившись согнутой в колене ногой за шест, прогнулся назад и встретился взглядом с обернувшейся к нему Викторией. Их лица оказались на одном уровне и настолько близко, что Юри решился. Сомкнув руки за шеей девушки, он притянул её к себе и поцеловал. Зал взорвался одобрительным свистом и улюлюканьем. Поцелуй ударил в голову почище спиртного, и дальше Юри действовал уже на вызванном им кураже. Он взобрался на самый верх, развернулся и, зажав между бёдер пилон, ненадолго завис лицом вниз на левой руке параллельно полу, вытянув правую вперёд, прогнувшись в спине и согнув одну ногу в колене. После этого Юри, держась за пилон обеими руками, приподнял перед собой ноги и, на секунду их отпустив, качнул бедрами и опустился чуть ниже. 

Виктория в это время, откинув полу блузки с правого плеча, приседала, скользя спиной по пилону и вращая бёдрами. Оказавшись на корточках, она провела руками по ногам сверху вниз и резко развела колени в стороны, однако зрители не успели разглядеть трусики, потому что она тотчас же встала. При этом её голос звучал всё так же проникновенно, а дыхание ни на секунду не сбилось. А дальше началось какое-то сумасшествие. Виктория кружила вокруг пилона по сцене, а Юри, ухватившись за него обеими руками, вращался над ней. 

Закончив куплет, девушка неожиданно запрыгнула на пилон, и Юри вновь пришлось подняться наверх. Девушка зависла на одной руке спиной вниз, сжав между бёдрами пилон. Не желая упускать такое зрелище, Юри развернулся и медленно заскользил головой вниз. Он протянул руку и коснулся её ноги. Юри осмелел настолько, что его рука поползла вверх по её бедру, забираясь под блузку. Однако он не успел насладиться этой маленькой победой, потому что, перекувыркнувшись через голову, девушка спрыгнула на пол и продолжила петь.

Юри закинул ногу вверх, замирая в вертикальном шпагате, и сорвал заслуженные аплодисменты. Виктория обернулась и махнула рукой, приглашая его спуститься. Он соскользнул вниз. Они пошли навстречу друг другу и на финальных аккордах взялись за руки и склонили головы. В зале хлопали, свистели и визжали от восторга. Виктория сделала широкий жест рукой и поклонилась, после чего обняла и поцеловала ошалевшего Юри. 

Переодевшись после выступления, они отправились передохнуть в тёмную комнату. Здесь было намного тише и уютнее. На мягких диванах уже обжималось несколько парочек, но Юри было наплевать, потому что Виктория снова поцеловала его, как только они расположились на свободном диване. И теперь её поцелуи были не символическими, как на сцене и перед выходом на неё. 

\- Это похоже на сон – такая красивая девушка, которая могла заполучить любого, целует меня, - сказал он.

\- Парни думают, если красивая, значит, непременно занята, и боятся ко мне подойти. И правильно делают, потому что у меня очень строгий брат, - сказала Виктория и опустила руку на пах Юри, где уже давно изнывал его член.

\- Тогда, может быть, нам не стОит?

\- Ну уж нет, если он у тебя так стоИт. Не хватало ещё, чтобы из-за меня ты всю ночь страдал из-за застойных явлений в области малого таза, - её рука расстегнула молнию и высвободила член Юри.

Как только ладонь сомкнулась вокруг ствола и принялась его подёргивать, мозги Юри отключились. Не хотелось думать о том, что завтра ему может влететь за отлучку от Никифорова, да и о том, что это «завтра» вообще когда-нибудь наступит, хотелось лишь растянуть этот миг блаженства до бесконечности. Виктория наклонилась и обхватила губами головку. От сосательных движений и плотного обхвата горячих губ Юри уже был близок к разрядке, когда в комнату ворвался давешний паренёк с возгласом:

\- Вика, вы выиграли приз! Посетители признали вас самой сексуальной парой.

Пришлось отложить удовольствие до того момента, как они доберутся до отеля. 

 

Виктор пустил Юри в ванную первым, после чего, запершись там, подготовил себя к проникновению, воспользовавшись заранее припасёнными пакетиками со смазкой. Теперь надо было обставить всё так, чтобы Юри раньше времени его не разоблачил. 

\- Я потушу свет, - сказал Виктор, и Юри согласился. 

До предела возбуждённый ещё в клубе он был готов на всё, лишь бы наконец получить желаемое. Виктор забрался в постель и улёгся на плечо Юри. Тот обнял его и попытался забраться к нему под гольфик.

\- Погоди, я должна тебе кое в чём признаться, - остановил его Виктор. – Я девственница. Мои родственники считают, что я должна хранить себя до свадьбы. 

\- Как же они разрешили тебе выступать в ночном клубе? – удивился Юри.

\- Я убедила их, что это – всего лишь работа, к тому же Виктор считает, что в гей-клубе мне ничего не грозит.

\- Я для тебя тоже всего лишь работа? – высказал свои сомнения Юри.

\- Нет, ты мне действительно нравишься, очень нравишься, - поцелуи в шею и грудь призваны были убедить Юри в сказанном, и они возымели большее действие, чем рассчитывал Виктор, так что ему пришлось перевернуться на живот, чтобы скрыть свою эрекцию.

\- Выходи за меня, - вдруг предложил Юри.

\- Я выйду за тебя позже, если захочешь, - Виктор рассмеялся, перефразировав высказывание из известного советского фильма. Помимо его воли происходящее начинало скатываться в мелодраму. Пора было брать дело в свои руки. – Юри, я девственница, но в извращениях знаю толк, - сказав это, Виктор забрался с головой под одеяло и снова взял в рот член Юри. Сделав несколько движений головой, он замер, лаская языком уздечку.

Это было восхитительно, но не совсем то, чего хотел Юри.

\- Я люблю тебя, как бы я хотел… - прошептал он.

\- Я тоже этого хочу, - промурлыкал Виктор.

\- Но же ты сказала, что до свадьбы нельзя, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности, - видно было, что Юри тоже до смерти хочет полноценного секса, но готов отступить, если это необходимо.

\- Можно, если мы сделаем это по-моему, - закинул удочку Виктор.

\- Как именно? - не понял Юри.

Пришлось Виктору шепнуть ему на ухо, что именно он имел в виду.

\- Но тебе будет больно, - забеспокоился Юри, однако по его прерывистому дыханию Виктор понял, что рыбка клюнула на экзотическую наживку.

\- Не будет, если ты позволишь мне сделать всё самой.

\- Конечно, - согласился Юри, а Виктору как раз того и надо было. 

Поцеловав Юри, он достал из сумочки пару презервативов. Один из них он надел на член Юри, затем, повернувшись к нему спиной, медленно ввёл его в себя, после чего надел сжатый в ладони второй презерватив на свой член, чтобы не запачкать бельё своей спермой.

Юри чуть не задохнулся от необычайно острых ощущений. Внутри оказалось очень тесно, отчего даже небольшое движение вызывало гораздо больше наслаждения, чем при обычном сексе. Вика двигалась то быстро, то медленно, словно чувствовала, когда он был готов кончить, и замирала за миг до этого, благодаря чему удалось растянуть удовольствие надолго. Юри гладил то, до чего мог дотянуться, не вставая: стройные бёдра и упругие ягодицы. Почувствовав сокращения мышц вокруг своего члена, он не смог больше сдерживаться и кончил. 

Потом они долго лежали в объятиях друг друга, и Юри думал о том, что это – счастливейший день в его жизни. 

 

* Bacardi 151 – напиток крепостью 75,5 %, в чистом виде подается крайне редко. Обычно этот вид рома разбавляют соками или колой.  
Christina Aguilera - Guy What Takes His Time (Ost Бурлеск): http://zk.fm/song/3425781  
Настроение:  
Король и шут – Энди Кауфман: http://zk.fm/song/2967395


	7. Не играйте в эти игры, дети

Утром Виктор почувствовал себя долбаной Золушкой, у которой в полночь карета превратилась в тыкву, кони – в мышей, а бальное платье – в лохмотья. Потому что его великолепный макияж стёрся, одежда помялась, приподнятое настроение улетучилось, и он абсолютно не представлял, сможет ли продержаться рядом с Юри в образе Вики ещё хотя бы пару часов. Поэтому он предпочёл тихонько свалить из номера, пока Кацуки спал. 

Как бы Виктор не убеждал себя, что действовал из чисто спортивного интереса, однако Юри сумел затронуть его сердце своими чистотой и наивностью. Его чувства и слова были такими искренними… Жаль, что у них не может быть ничего серьёзного, потому что Юри не станет встречаться с мужчиной, и уж тем более, жениться на нём. А ведь изначально Виктор этого самого серьёзного как раз и не планировал. Хотел поразвлечься с симпатичным мальчиком и заодно доказать, что один мужчина может одурачить другого, переодевшись женщиной. Доказал, и что теперь? Думал признаться в обмане, как только переспит с Юри, а теперь не мог. А всё из-за того, что этот дурашка жениться на нём захотел. Сентиментальный придурок. Нет, два придурка. Господи, и сдалась Кацуки эта свадьба? Хотя он и сам виноват – первым ведь ляпнул про свадьбу. «Остапа понесло», вот и заврался, громоздя одну ложь на другую, чтобы затащить Юри в койку и остаться при этом неузнанным.

Виктор выскочил на улицу, поймал такси и поехал домой. На душе было мерзко. Он понимал, что поступил с Кацуки не порядочно. По-хорошему, надо бы признаться в обмане и попросить у него прощения, но тогда он разрушит в глазах Юри тот светлый образ Виктории, который так тщательно создавал. Кацуки наверняка будет обижен и разочарован, его влюблённость рассеется, и от этого Виктору снова станет так же тоскливо и одиноко, как тогда, когда он утратил голос, популярность и тех, кого считал своими друзьями. А хотелось совсем другого: чтобы ему дарили любовь и поддержку не за его успешность и красоту, не за звёздный статус и красную ковровую дорожку, по которой можно пройтись с ним под руку, а просто за то, что он есть, такой странный и противоречивый; чтобы дома кто-то ждал и прощал его загулы и множество незаметных с первого взгляда несовершенств. К сожалению, подобное бывает только в сказках, а Виктор давно уже был взрослым и понимал, что жизнь далеко не сказка, и без этой пламенной любви вполне можно прожить, поэтому быстро отмёл мысль о том, чтобы время от времени встречаться с Юри под личиной Вики. Рано или поздно он неизбежно будет разоблачён, и тогда будет ещё больней расставаться.

К чёрту любовь, всё равно Юри через несколько дней покинет его, и, скорее всего, они никогда больше не встретятся. И это к лучшему. Ну, потоскуют немного: Юри о Виктории, а Виктор – о Юри, и каждый из них вернётся к своей привычной жизни. Так что единственно верным в данной ситуации будет помалкивать об этом глупом розыгрыше и больше не появляться перед Юри в женском шмотье. Ну, а прямо сейчас нужно заехать в супермаркет за продуктами, а то в подвале сидит некормленый Юрка, да и им с Юри тоже не помешает основательно подкрепиться после всего того, что они вчера выпили. Эх, а покуролесили они в клубе знатно. Жаль, что в Кацуки такой талант пропадает, мог бы стать звездой Pole Dance. Ну, да это он всегда успеет, если, как и у Виктора, не заладится с актёрской карьерой.

 

Юри продрых до полудня. Проснувшись и сладко потянувшись в кровати, к превеликому сожалению он не обнаружил рядом с собой Виктории. Не было её и в душе, и на балконе. Ничего, кроме смятой постели, нескольких серебристых волос на подушке и пары использованных презервативов под кроватью не напоминало о её присутствии. Странно, неужели он был настолько пьян, что не помнит, когда и как у них был второй раз? Первый-то врезался в память надолго. Хотелось бы, чтобы для неё тоже. 

Хоть номер и был оплачен до вечера, однако делать в нём одному было нечего, поэтому, наскоро собравшись, Юри отправился к Никифорову, надеясь, что, может быть, ему повезёт, и Виктория приедет с ним позаниматься сегодня.

Не повезло. Вместо Виктории его встретил раздражённый наставник и устроил образцово-показательную выволочку за долгое отсутствие. Зато повезло в другом: позвонил Джакометти и сообщил, что завтра у них будет ещё одна проба в присутствии самого Фельцмана. Так что Юри оставалось провести всего один день и одну ночь в доме Никифорова, и за это время ему нужно постараться узнать телефон его сестры. Это оказалось непросто. 

\- Завтра днём мне нужно будет уехать на пробы, - начал Юри. – Независимо от результата я не собираюсь сюда возвращаться. 

\- Вот как? Ты хочешь всё закончить? – протянул Виктор. 

\- Я очень благодарен вам за всё, но я больше не могу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, - вроде бы всё было верно – они не ограничивали своё сотрудничество четкими временными рамками, однако у Юри почему-то появилось ощущение, что Виктор обиделся на него.

\- Тогда тебе нужно хорошенько подготовиться к завтрашним пробам. Повтори несколько раз текст, а потом вместе пройдём всю твою сцену, - Никифоров отвернулся, видимо, намереваясь направиться на кухню, откуда его и вытащил вернувшийся Кацуки.

\- А Виктория не приедет сегодня заниматься со мной? - все же решился поинтересоваться Юри.

\- Нет, сегодня она не сможет, - довольно резко ответил Никифоров.

\- Может быть, тогда мне стоит заехать завтра? – не сдавался Юри.

\- Завтра – тем более не сможет, - бросил Виктор.

\- Можете сказать её номер телефона? – Юри замялся, не желая признаваться, что хочет встречаться с Викторией, поэтому выдумал, как ему казалось, благовидный предлог. – Я хотел бы поблагодарить её и договориться о дальнейших занятиях, - стоило Юри об этом заикнуться, как Виктор накинулся на него:

\- Забудь о моей сестре, она не для тебя, понял?! 

Голубые глаза метали громы и молнии, и Юри заподозрил, что Виктор всё о них знает, ну, а если не знает наверняка, то догадывается, и потому так сердится на него. Оставалось только надеяться, что у Виктории не будет неприятностей из-за него.

Известие о скором расставании с Юри стало для Виктора ударом, хоть он и предполагал, что им недолго осталось быть вместе, а желание связаться и продолжить встречаться с Викой окончательно добило его. Да как Кацуки смеет отказываться от него и хотеть продолжить занятия с этой вертихвосткой? Иррациональная ревность к самому себе попахивала шизухой не меньше, чем внезапная вспышка ярости. Похоже, папаша был прав - у Виктора налицо все признаки раздвоения личности. Виктор сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. В конце концов, Юри не виноват в том, что Виктор не может разобраться с обеими сторонами своей личности. Не виноват и в том, что своими словами только что едва не довел его сначала до слез, так что он хотел поскорее сбежать на кухню, а потом – до бешенства.

Юри перепугался, как бы Виктор не ударил его, и внутренне сжался. Однако в настроении наставника произошла очередная перемена.

\- Садись обедать, - немного смягчился Никифоров. - Небось, не ел ничего со вчерашнего вечера.

Обедали они в тягостном молчании. Юри боялся слово лишнее сказать, чтобы не нарваться на гневную тираду, и всё ломал себе голову, как ему поговорить с Викторией. Если он внезапно исчезнет, девушка может подумать, что он добился своего и, потеряв к ней интерес, и сбежал. Юри не хотелось причинять страдания любимому человеку. Столько времени провёл с ней, но не узнал, где она живёт. Зато теперь он знает, где она работает. Видимо, всё же придётся рискнуть и подкараулить её в том ночном клубе. Виктор рассеянно ковырял вилкой в тарелке и выглядел настолько грустным, что Юри вскоре перестал сердиться на него за эту внезапную вспышку гнева. Он ведь брат и, возможно, единственный родственник мужского пола, вот и беспокоится о судьбе сестры.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Юри, закончив есть и вставая из-за стола.

\- На здоровье, - Виктор как будто очнулся ото сна. – Как выучишь текст, зайдёшь в мою комнату. Раньше это была комната сестры (она и сейчас в ней живёт, когда приезжает сюда), а та комната, где остановился ты, была моей. Выберешь себе в шкафу что-нибудь из её одежды для репетиции.

– Хорошо, - кивнул головой Юри. Так вот почему у Никифорова столько женской одежды.

 

Для прогона с Виктором завтрашней сцены Юри выбрал просторный шёлковый халат, который можно было при желании и изрядной доле фантазии счесть за кимоно. Он встал перед зеркалом и впервые без боязни и недовольства посмотрел на своё отражение. Между тем, кем он был ещё вчера утром, и тем, кем он стал сегодня, была громадная разница. Он не знал, то ли вчерашнее выступление в клубе так на него повлияло, то ли последовавшая за ним ночь любви. Но сейчас он был намного увереннее в себе и действительно считал себя симпатичным. Он прорепетировал разные выражения лица своего персонажа: робость, покорность, желание. Из него получилась хорошенькая девушка, и для этого были не нужны макияж, парик и прочие ухищрения. 

Юри спустился вниз, но не обнаружил там Виктора. На кухне тоже его не оказалось. Через пару минут Никифоров поднялся из подвала с подносом, уставленным грязной посудой. Странно, что он там делал?

\- Крысы совсем обнаглели, пришлось подмешать им яду в еду, - сказал в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Виктор. – Иди в зал, я помою посуду и скоро к тебе присоединюсь.

\- Разве этим не должна заниматься специальная служба? – удивился Юри.

– У нас в России часто приходится самому делать то, чем должны заниматься специально обученные люди. Менталитет у нас такой, привыкай, – пояснил Виктор и сгрузил тарелки в мойку.

«Странные эти русские, - подумал Юри, - собственноручно подают крысам яд на приличных человеческих тарелках». Он подошёл к роялю и посмотрел на своё отражение в полированной крышке, чтобы уловить нужное настроение. Он не видел толком своего лица, лишь неясный силуэт, и этот силуэт с одинаковой вероятностью мог принадлежать и юноше, и девушке. Виктор подошёл тихо, поэтому Юри вздрогнул, почувствовав его прикосновение.

 

— Ты моя Баттерфляй? — Виктор встал на колени, обхватив бёдра Юри, и посмотрел на него с мольбой. – Дай честный ответ, чтобы между нами не было никакого обмана. Никакой притворной гордости. — Виктор скомкал в руках нежную ткань халата, на его лице читалось отчаяние. 

Юри не понимал, что с ним сейчас происходит. Захотелось обнять и утешить Виктора, чтобы он так не убивался. Он погладил серебристые волосы и ответил:

— Да, я твоя Баттерфляй.

Виктор поднялся с колен и принялся неистово целовать руки, плечи и щёки Кацуки. Он делал это так, словно от этого сейчас зависела его жизнь. Юри часто слышал в актёрской среде выражение «играть на разрыв аорты», но никогда не понимал его значения. Сейчас понял. Если Виктор играет так для него одного, то он тоже должен выложиться по максимуму и сыграть так, чтобы не было стыдно за потраченные на него время и усилия. Должен вжиться в роль, ощутить себя красивой и желанной девушкой, испытывающей, если не любовь, то что-то очень близкое к ней. Он действительно чувствовал симпатию к Виктору, и это было именно то, что требовалось для того, чтобы сыграть достоверно. Юри положил руки на плечи Никифорова, притягивая к себе и поглаживая его спину, чтобы немного успокоить. 

Они были так похожи с Викторией: одно лицо, одни губы, одни глаза. В небесно-голубых глазах Виктора сейчас стояли слёзы, как будто он действительно до смерти любил Юри и не хотел с ним расставаться. Юри понимал, что всё это было признаком высокого актёрского мастерства Никифорова, который на самом деле ненавидел его за то, что он покусился на честь его сестры, но всё равно попал под очарование этого взгляда из-под растрёпанной косой чёлки. Юри взял в ладони лицо Никифорова и поцеловал его. Руки Виктора сжали его плечи, прижимая к груди. Обнять его в ответ показалось правильным и естественным. Трудно было противиться тому, что сейчас влекло их друг к другу, поэтому Юри не стал возражать, когда руки Виктора принялись развязывать пояс халата. Губы Виктора приникли к его шее, целуя то самое чувствительное место, которое обнаружила вчера ночью его сестра. Виктория отдавалась ему вчера так страстно и самозабвенно, а сейчас ему самому хотелось точно так же отдаться Виктору. Отдаться Виктору? Да что это с ним сегодня? Вроде и не пил ничего. Юри попытался отстраниться от Виктора и произнёс свой текст:

— Рене, прошу тебя, будь нежен, у меня никогда…

Эти слова отрезвили Виктора, возвращая его в реальность. 

— Никогда?.. – Никифоров подал реплику Галлимара.

Ну, конечно же, у Юри никогда не было близости с мужчиной, а он едва не разложил его на рояле. Нельзя настолько увлекаться своими чувствами, играя роль, иначе можно зайти совсем не туда, куда следует. Он только что едва не совершил типичную ошибку новичков. Нужно уметь контролировать своё состояние даже тогда, когда ты в образе, иначе ведь инфаркт недолго схватить, исполняя драматическую роль, или попасть на дурку после роли Мышкина или Гамлета. Для неопытного Кацуки это ещё простительно, а для него – нет.

Виктор нежно погладил Юри по щеке, провёл пальцем по его губам, отмечая, как тот открывается навстречу этой немудрёной ласке, как льнёт к нему, закрывает глаза от удовольствия и неосознанно пытается расстегнуть на нём рубашку. Если один из них сейчас не остановится, то ситуация ещё больше осложнится, и они оба увязнут во лжи. Похоже, Юри слишком увлечён своей опасной игрой, и потому не может остановиться, а значит, он сам должен всё это прекратить. Немедленно, пока ещё хоть что-то соображает.

— Достаточно, – слишком громко сказал Виктор. – Сегодня я тебе верю. Думаю, ты получишь эту роль.

Юри широко распахнул глаза, с удивлением ощущая некоторое разочарование.

\- Спасибо. Без вас бы я не смог, - переведя дух, промолвил он.

\- Ну, а теперь тебе стоит как следует выспаться. Спокойной ночи, Кацуки Юри. А я немного позанимаюсь в спортзале, - Виктор не врал, ему сейчас действительно было необходима физическая нагрузка, чтобы сбросить сексуальное и эмоциональное напряжение.

Юри отправился в свою комнату, но уснуть не смог, поэтому решил поделиться переполнявшими его эмоциями с Пхичитом, и тот терпеливо выслушивал все его восторги и тревоги.

 

Кукрыниксы - Выход из роли: http://zk.fm/song/14331442


	8. Разоблачение

\- Стоп! Снято! - раздался зычный голос режиссёра. – Думаю, мы нашли нашу Баттерфляй.

Было ясно, что Фельцман привык орать на съёмочной площадке так громко, что мегафон ему был без надобности. Он повернулся к Барановской и поинтересовался:

\- А ты как считаешь?

\- Странно, но сейчас он мне понравился. Видно, что молодой человек основательно поработал над собой. Даже не скажешь, что две недели назад его трясло, когда нужно было поцеловать Джакометти. А сегодня между ними определённо есть какая-то «химия», - произнесла Лилия, не подозревая, что своей игрой Юри, представлявший вместо Джакометти совсем другого человека, обязан иной «химии». – Мы, конечно, ещё просмотрим записи всех претендентов, но я склоняюсь к его кандидатуре.

\- Да что тут смотреть! Я беру его, - решил Фельцман.

Юри вышел из съёмочного павильона в коридор, ошалев от счастья. Вопреки всем сомнениям ему всё-таки повезло получить главную роль в таком масштабном проекте, и больше не надо беспокоиться о том, что его до сих пор не пригласили ни в один из театров Питера, не нужно думать о том, как свести концы с концами от последней стипендии до первой зарплаты. Теперь не нужно было возвращаться домой, ничего не добившись в профессиональном плане и оббивать пороги заштатных театров в надежде, что его возьмут хотя бы во второй состав. Он вытащил счастливый билет, и даже пошлая ухмылка Криса после слов Фельцмана не могла затмить его радости. Юри смог, он доказал всем, и прежде всего, самому себе, что на что-то способен. 

Изрядно поредевшая толпа претендентов, ожидавших результатов, при виде его довольной физиономии заметно приуныла. Получив перед отъездом от Никифорова свои очки назад, Юри заметил среди них знакомое лицо и смутился, поняв, что именно этого парня он без особого успеха пытался опознать в диджее из ночного клуба. Юри попытался незаметно улизнуть, но не тут-то было.

\- Вижу, Никифоров успел неплохо поднатаскать тебя, – с вызовом сказал Отабек. – А отрабатывать науку после позавчерашнего выступления в «Голубой устрице» тебе наверняка пришлось в его постели.

Юри чуть не задохнулся от возмущения – мало того, что этот субъект объявил на весь «Ленфильм» о том, что видел его в гей-клубе, так ещё и инкриминирует им с Виктором гомосексуальную связь.

\- Ты ошибся, я был там с Викторией Никифоровой, - пытаясь сохранить лицо, пояснил он.

\- У Никифорова нет сестры. Все в «Голубой устрице» знают, что он любит наряжаться в женские тряпки и крутить задницей у шеста не столько ради денег, сколько из любви к искусству, - не унимался Отабек.

\- Ты просто злишься, что я не послушал тебя и поехал к Никифорову, и завидуешь, что Фельцман выбрал на роль не тебя, а меня, вот и говоришь о нём гадости, - парировал Юри.

\- Как ты не понимаешь, что он использует тебя и бросит, как только потеряет интерес. И хорошо, если он просто бросит тебя с разбитым сердцем… - слова Отабека Алтына не были злыми, и от этого Юри было ещё обиднее.

\- Да я… Да он… - вот и всё, что смог выдавить из себя он.

\- Ну, да, вы просто друзья, - с ехидцей закончил за него Отабек.

Конец их разговора услышал вышедший в коридор Джакометти, но не сумел поговорить с Юри, потому что тот выбежал на улицу. Крис сразу же позвонил Виктору, чтобы предупредить его, однако мобильник равнодушно сообщил, что абонент находится вне зоны связи.

Юри задыхался от обиды и возмущения. Никогда не умел аргументировано спорить и отстаивать свою позицию, слишком уж его захлёстывали эмоции. Потому и ушёл, чтобы не доводить ни к чему не ведущий спор до площадной брани. Однако уже через несколько минут в его душу закралось сомнение: а что если Алтын говорил правду. И если это – правда, тогда всё, что было между ним и Викторией… Мама дорогая! Об этом лучше не думать, иначе крыша съедет капитально. Лучше уж придерживаться постулата, что этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Нужно срочно найти Вику и всё выяснить. К сожалению, до десяти вечера, когда открывалась «Голубая устрица», было ещё слишком далеко. Значит, нужно сперва переговорить с Никифоровым. Юри набрал его номер, однако абонент был недоступен. Видимо, всё же придётся поехать к нему домой. Наверное, так даже лучше. Есть вероятность, что там он застанет их обоих, и всё само собой разрешится. Юри поймал такси и назвал адрес.

Крис несколько раз набирал номер Виктора, однако поговорить с ним так и не смог. А потом его отвлекла госпожа Барановская, желавшая срочно побеседовать с ним по поводу расписания съёмок. Поэтому дозвониться до Виктора Крис смог только через час.

К этому времени Юри успел доехать к Никифорову. Раздосадованный упрямством и дурными манерами Плисецкого, которого он битый час безуспешно пытался увещевать в подвале, Виктор открыл дверь и удивился, увидев Юри. 

\- Со щитом или на щите? – поинтересовался он.

\- В каком смысле? – не понял Юри.

\- Получил роль или нет?

\- Да, Фельцман утвердил меня, и даже Барановская сегодня похвалила, - расцвёл Юри. 

\- Я же тебе говорил. Проходи на кухню, это нужно отметить, - Виктор посторонился, пропуская его в дом.

\- Виктор, я ненадолго. Я хотел поговорить, - радость радостью, но не стоило забывать, зачем он сюда приехал.

\- Сначала выпьем, а потом уж, как водится, поговорим, - сказал Виктор, потирая запястье, на котором Юри заметил свежие следы зубов. Зубы были явно не крысиные, а человеческие. Интересно, кто его успел покусать?

\- Подожди, это очень важно… – Юри сделал паузу, чтобы собраться с духом и задать Никифорову бестактный вопрос, беспокоивший его всю дорогу, но им помешал звонок телефона. 

\- Извини, я должен ответить, - сказал Виктор и вышел из кухни. Уже по мелодии мобильного он понял, что это был Джакометти, подкинувший ему любимого ученика, так что проигнорировать этот звонок он не мог.

\- Привет, Крис, - поприветствовал друга Виктор, и это было единственное из их разговора, что сумел услышать Юри, поскольку Никифоров не стал задерживаться в гостиной и направился на второй этаж. – Хочешь сообщить мне радостную весть? Опоздал. Я уже наслышан об успехе Юри. Кстати, ты был прав, что надоумил его обратиться ко мне. Этот бриллиант нуждался в огранке, – как бы Виктор ни хотел поскорее вернуться к Юри, но говорить кратко у него не получалось, впрочем, как всегда, – вечно зацепится с кем-нибудь языком и повиснет на нём.

\- Я всегда прав, - в трубке раздался смешок. – Вообще-то я не из-за этого звоню. Виктор, мать твою, ты, что, провернул с Кацуки тот же фокус, что и со мной в Шампери?! Правда, я-то с самого начала заметил кадык и подыграл тебе.

\- Что он тебе рассказал? – встревожился Виктор.

\- Он – ничего. Зато ему открыли кое-какую твою тайну.

\- Кто? – Виктор уже понял, что надвигается катастрофа, но всё ещё хотел верить, что обойдётся.

\- Отабек Алтын. Говорят, у него зуб на тебя из-за какого-то малолетки. 

\- Чёрт! Кацуки только что приехал ко мне и драматическим голосом заявил, что хочет поговорить о чём-то важном. Так что не представляю, как мне теперь выкручиваться. Крис, спасибо, что предупредил, но, боюсь, уже слишком поздно. Прости, не могу с тобой больше говорить, я должен вернуться к нему и попытаться объясниться.

\- Ты и объясниться? Это что-то новенькое, - Виктор понял, что Джакометти мысленно запасается поп-коном и готовится наблюдать за развитием событий. 

\- Действительно новенькое. Я ни к кому такого раньше не испытывал, - признался Виктор.

\- Так скажи это ему, а не мне.

\- Я так и сделаю. До свидания.

\- До какого такого свидания? Ты только что сообщил мне, что Кацуки – любовь всей твоей жизни, и уже назначаешь мне свидание? - поддел его Крис.

\- До скорого, - не повёлся на его провокацию Виктор и нажал «отбой». 

Он вернулся в кухню, но Юри там не было. Зато из подвала доносились голоса, и это ему ужасно не понравилось. Виктор стремглав кинулся вниз. С самого утра всё пошло наперекосяк. Сначала расставание с Юри, из-за которого он полдня ходил, как в воду опущенный, потом очередная безуспешная попытка вразумить строптивого Юрку, закончившаяся тем, что пришлось срочно разыскивать йод, дабы продезинфицировать прокушенную им руку. Раньше Плисецкий только матом ругался, а сегодня в драку полез. Видимо, пришла пора от него избавиться. Теперь ещё и известие о том, что Юри знает о его обмане. Но хуже всего было то, что Кацуки мог обнаружить в подвале запертого Юрку.

Увидев распахнутую дверь в студию, Виктор понял, что всё пропало. Взяв Плисецкого за руку, Юри вёл его к выходу. Что делать? Нельзя же просто так дать ему уйти. Нужно задержать и попытаться поговорить. Виктор преградил им дорогу.

 

Юри в нетерпении прохаживался по кухне и холлу. Сверху до него доносились обрывки разговора Виктора. Кроме них ему вдруг послышался голос подвала. Юри спустился вниз. Так и есть: из-за той двери, к которой Никифоров запретил ему приближаться, раздавалось приглушённое: «Виктор, выпусти меня немедленно!». Юри вспомнил, как Виктория говорила о том, что у неё очень строгий брат, разогнавший всех её кавалеров. Видимо, Никифоров рассердился на сестру за то, что она провела ночь с Юри, и запер её в подвале. Кацуки рванул к двери, полный решимости выбить её, если понадобится, но освободить любимую из рук этого деспота. 

Выбивать дверь не понадобилось, потому что снаружи в замке торчал ключ. Юри отпер дверь, и предусмотрительно вынув из замочной скважины ключ, вошёл в полутёмное помещение. На небольшом кожаном диванчике у стены скрючилась хрупкая фигурка, которую сотрясали рыдания. Юри кинулся к ней. Светлые волосы закрывали лицо, поэтому он не понял, что это был другой человек.

– Виктория, – позвал Юри, прикасаясь к худенькому плечу.

\- Чего тебе? – злобно зыркнув на него, спросил щуплый парнишка. – Разуй глаза, я тебе не девчонка. А ты кто такой?

\- Прости, я ошибся. Я Кацуки Юри, занимаюсь у Виктора Никифорова, - Юри наконец-то обрёл дар речи и вспомнил, что следует быть вежливым. Теперь он и сам видел, что обознался. – Как тебя зовут?

\- Юра, – шмыгнул носом заплаканный, но всё равно очень симпатичный юноша. Немудрено, что Юри сначала принял его за девушку. – Он и тебя в подвал посадил за непослушание?

\- Он, что, держит тебя здесь против твоей воли? – ужаснулся Юри, едва успев сообразить, что они тёзки.

\- Почти две недели, – ответил блондин. – А ты давно тут?

\- Примерно столько же, - ответил Юри.

Ему захотелось побиться головой о стену. Оказывается всё время, что он жил у Никифорова, тот держал взаперти этого явно несовершеннолетнего парнишку. Так вот кого он ходил кормить, так вот какой шум иногда слышал Юри. Господи, этот Никифоров оказывается не только извращенец, но и педофил. Даже думать не хочется, что он вытворял с мальчиком в этом подвале. Похоже, он маньячит по Юрикам. Так что нужно срочно уносить отсюда ноги и мальчика уводить, пока не вернулся этот маньяк и не запер их обоих. 

– Никифоров не запирал меня здесь, – Юри разжал ладонь и показал лежавший на нёй ключ.

\- Чего ж ты сразу не сказал, что у тебя есть ключ? - зелёные глаза парнишки загорелись, он мигом вскочил с диванчика. – Делаем ноги. Или ты с ним заодно?

Юри покачал головой и вместе с Юрой направился к двери. Однако уйти они не успели, потому что в дверном проёме нарисовался Никифоров и преградил им дорогу.

\- Юри, как ты сюда попал? Разве я не говорил, что тебе не следует сюда заходить? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он голосом, от которого по спине Кацуки поползли мурашки.

\- Сожалею о том, что не сделал этого раньше. В двери торчал ключ, а за ней кто-то плакал. Я подумал, что это твоя сестра, но у тебя ведь нет сестры, - Юри обжёг его ненавидящим взглядом. – Пожалуйста, уйди с дороги.

Виктор мысленно выматерил себя за забывчивость. И ведь не в первый раз такое. Сколько раз уже, вернувшись домой с полными продуктов пакетами, оставлял снаружи в замке ключи. А однажды его машина простояла всю ночь под домом родителей с торчащими в дверце ключами, как ни странно, оставшись не обворованной. Но подобному везению рано или поздно приходит конец.

\- Юри, нам нужно поговорить. На самом деле всё не так, как кажется, - голос Виктора дрогнул. 

Заметно было, что он волнуется. Юри заставил себя не смотреть в его честные голубые глаза. Вчера во время совместного прогона сцены он почти поверил в искренность Никифорова, но больше он не совершит такую ошибку.

\- Нам не о чем говорить, Виктория. Я уже понял, что люди не то, чем они кажутся, - негромко произнёс Юри.

\- Я как раз хотел тебе все объяснить. Останься, пожалуйста, - попросил Виктор, протягивая к нему руку.

\- Хочешь и меня здесь запереть и продолжать ставить надо мной свои психологические эксперименты? – отшатнувшись от него, выпалил Юри.

Виктор поник настолько, что Юри даже стало его немного жаль. Однако он не собирался уступать и позволить снова заморочить себе голову.

\- Ну, мы сваливаем, или как? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Юра и прошмыгнул мимо Виктора.

Юри поспешил за ним. В душе был полный раздрай – столько радости и разочарования за один день ему ещё не доводилось испытывать.


	9. Дед

\- Здравствуйте, Николай Егорович, - поприветствовал своего собеседника Виктор. – Простите, но из вашего внука не получится прекрасной леди, слишком уж груб и резок. Боюсь, из него вообще не выйдет актёра.

\- Жаль, накроется прибыльная фотосессия для свадебного выпуска журнала Vanity Fair. Сам Жан-Жак Леруа потребовал, чтобы с ним снималась та милая девочка, которую он видел пять лет назад на съёмках их родителей, и я согласился. Оставалось лишь Юру уломать и придать ему мягкости и хороших манер, а внешне-то он и сейчас такой же хорошенький, как и в детстве. Я надеялся, что после этого он почувствует вкус славы и передумает… – раздалось из трубки.

\- Видно, не судьба, - вставил Виктор.

– Совсем пацан неуправляемым стал после гибели родителей в авиакатастрофе. А ведь раньше был таким милым мальчиком – как придут гости, сам забирался на табуретку и стихи им читал, в драмкружок ходил в школе, бальными танцами занимался. Никифоров, я же просил тебя быть с ним построже, раз уж я на него даже голос повысить не могу. И так от него уже три преподавателя актёрского мастерства сбежали. Я думал: хоть ты-то не из слабонервных, – упрекнул его заслуженный дедушка всея России, только что вернувшийся со съёмок очередного сезона народного сериала о беспокойном, но весьма забавном семействе.

\- Куда уж строже, – вздохнул Виктор. – Платье, что я попросил его надеть, в клочья изодрал. Я его после этого под замок посадил и пообещал, что не выпущу, пока он не перестанет материться и не выучит все басни, отрывки прозы и стихи, что я для него подобрал на конкурс. А он вместо этого сидит взаперти и матерные стишки мне декламирует. Короче, пришлось его отпустить после сегодняшнего инцидента – руку мне прокусил, стервец.

\- И что мне с ним делать? Втемяшил себе в голову, что хочет стать дрессировщиком тигров. А я ему говорю: разве это работа? Это ж самоубийство. Но Юрочка и слушать ничего не хочет. И главное, резким таким стал, агрессивным. Я ему даже айфон этот новомодный купить обещал, если конкурс на актёрское искусство пройдёт, а он ни в какую. Тебя вон в репетиторы нанял, раз он так пожелал, а толку как от козла молока, - продолжал сокрушаться Николай Егорович. – Понимаю, что сам виноват, вечно в Москве на съёмках торчал, вот Юра от рук и отбился.

\- А если ему разрешить, может быть, тогда дух противоречия утихнет, и он передумает? – в порядке бреда предложил Виктор.

\- А ты бы отдал своё дитё хищникам на съедение? – спросил Николай Егорович.

\- Нет у меня детей, и вряд ли когда-нибудь появятся. Подумайте, актёр – ведь не единственная альтернатива профессии дрессировщика тигров. Что, если вам ненавязчиво обратить его внимание на какую-нибудь родственную специальность. Если Юра любит животных, так почему бы ему не стать, к примеру, ветеринаром? 

\- Ладно, попробую его перепрофориентировать. Съезжу в кошачий приют и возьму там какую-нибудь хворую кошечку. Юра – мальчик добрый, хоть и ершистый, станет о зверушке заботиться, глядишь, заинтересуется, как её лечить. 

\- Удачи вам, Николай Егорович.

\- И тебе удачи, Никифоров. Она тебе понадобится, чтобы вернуться в обойму. Небось, теперь жалеешь, что раньше таким разгильдяем был и не ценил своего везения?

\- Нам не дано предугадать… - процитировал Виктор классика. – Спасибо.

\- Бывай, - попрощался Юрин дедушка. 

На этом с одной из проблем было покончено, но вот что делать со второй? Виктор совершенно не представлял, как ему теперь не то что помириться, а просто приблизиться к Юри. 

 

Не было бы счастья, но несчастье помогло… Но об этом чуть позже, а пока два Юрия тынами, огородами пробирались к трассе. 

\- Слышь, тёзка, а бабки у тебя есть, чтоб тачку поймать? – поинтересовался Юра у Кацуки.

\- На проезд найдутся, а вот расплатиться с Никифоровым – нет, – вздохнул тот, понимая, что ему придётся ещё как минимум раз встретиться с Виктором, чтобы отдать ему деньги за науку.

\- Забей на эту сволочь, - вызволенный из подвала парнишка заметно осмелел, оказавшись на свободе. Если бы Юри не устал сегодня удивляться, то изумился бы произошедшей с новым знакомым перемене. – Подбросишь до цивилизованной части города? Сам-то куда едешь?

\- На Васильевский остров в общежитие СПбГАТИ, но сначала могу тебя домой завезти, - предложил Юри. Ну, правда, не бросать же найдёныша одного и без денег посреди дороги.

\- Неа, домой я не поеду, дед меня снова продаст. Я лучше с тобой в общагу поеду, там у меня знакомый живёт, у него пока перекантуюсь.

\- Твой дедушка продал тебя этому извращенцу? – ужаснулся Юри.

\- Никифоров, конечно, тот ещё урод, но не в этом смысле. Дед просто заплатил ему, чтобы он подготовил меня к поступлению СПбГАТИ или СПбГИКиТ* и не отпускал, пока не соглашусь на какую-то долбанную фотосессию в женском шмотье. Но я-то об этом не знал. Думал, доведу своим хамством очередного препода, и дед от меня отстанет. Потому как в гробу я видел это кино. Вот честно, даже телик после смерти родителей смотреть не могу. Специально кабель перерезал. Ты не думай, я не нюня, просто не ожидал такой подлянки от деда, а сука Никифоров только сегодня сказал, мол, некуда тебе Юрочка идти, кроме как в такие же недопидоры, как я. Вот ведь попандос с ним получился. Я, после того, как получил от ворот поворот на профессиональной консультации, заявил деду, что не буду больше с его старпёрами заниматься, хочу молодого и прогрессивного препода и ткнул пальцем в небо, вернее, на доску почёта факультета, где висела фотография Никифорова. Вот деда и расстарался. И Никифоров расстарался – в первый же день заполовоактил меня песнями и плясками. Ещё речь моя не шибко литературная ему не нравится. А с литературной меня пацаны на районе ботаником считать будут.

У Юри голова пухла от обилия вываленной ему на голову информации, перенасыщенной сленговыми словечками, о значении большинства из которых он мог разве что догадываться, да и то приблизительно. Когда разоткровенничавшийся Юра умолк, он получил наконец возможность вставить словцо:

\- А меня Кристоф Джакометти после неудачных проб к Никифорову направил, а Отабек Алтын сказал, что лучше мне туда не ходить, потому что один его друг поехал к нему и пропал. Постой, так ты и есть тот друг, - наконец-то понял Юри. 

\- С Отабеком я познакомился, когда приходил в СПбГАТИ на эти долбанные консультации. Я опаздывал, и потому бежал, вот и налетел на него в коридоре и ненароком выбил папку из рук, из неё посыпались листы бумаги. Ну, я помог поднять, случайно заглянул в некоторые, и зачитался. Оказалось, что это – его пьеса, и она была очень крутая и правдивая, не то, что то фуфло, на которое нас в школе вечно таскали в театры. Я ему так и сказал. А он в ответ, что никто не станет ставить пьесы никому не известного автора. Короче, в тот день я всё-таки опоздал, зато у меня появился новый друг. Если скажешь ему, что я плакал – урою! - внезапно прервал свой монолог Юра.

\- Да не собираюсь я никому ничего говорить. А с твоим Отабеком я вообще сегодня разругался.

\- Странно, он вроде обычно спокойный, - удивился Юра и замахал рукой подъезжавшей легковушке.

* СПбГИКиТ – Санкт-Петербургский государственный институт кино и телевидения  
СПбГАТИ - СПбГАТИ Са́нкт-Петербу́рская госуда́рственная акаде́мия театра́льного иску́сства (бывший Ленинградский государственный институт театра, музыки и кинематографии (ЛГИТМиК))


	10. Неожиданные перемены

Через пару месяцев, что весьма неплохо для отечественного кинопроизводства, всё было готово к началу съёмок: графики расписаны, раскадровки нарисованы, костюмы пошиты, декорации выстроены, актёры выдрессированы. Сцены в Китае ради экономии средств было решено снимать в Казахстане в районе казахско-китайской границы, и вся съёмочная группа уже перебралась в Сарканд*. Ожидали лишь прибытия зарубежной звезды, однако Джакометти задерживался. Фельцман не выдержал и позвонил ему, чтобы сказать пару ласковых:

\- Крис, где тебя черти носят? Завтра начинаются натурные съёмки. Ты должен был ещё два дня назад прилететь в Алматы и начать репетировать с Кацуки. 

\- Яков, я бы рад, но я лежу в больнице, и нескоро смогу оттуда выйти. Мне только вчера сделали операцию. 

\- Недельку-две мы можем тебя подождать, - Яков принялся лихорадочно соображать, со съёмок каких сцен без участия Джакометти можно начать, чтобы не вывалиться из графика и не превысить смету.

\- В неделю не уложусь. У меня сложный перелом лодыжки со смещением с подвывихом, мне эту всю красоту железками скрепили. В больнице не меньше недели лежать, потом два месяца в гипсе, и ходить смогу только на костылях, после чего предстоит длительная реабилитация, - признался Крис.

\- Твою ж мать, где ты так умудрился? – не сдержавшись, выругался Яков.

\- Катался с друзьями на лыжах, - пояснил Джакометти.

\- И кой чёрт понёс тебя в горы? Ты ж меня без ножа режешь. Если отменить съёмки, то придётся возвращать сеньору Чальдини вложенные им деньги. А где я их возьму? 

Фельцмана чуть удар не хватил от такой перспективы. О том, чтобы снимать актёра в гипсе и на костылях в романтических сценах, и речи быть не могло. Ладно бы ещё в конце поломался, можно было бы использовать вынужденный простой для монтажа отснятого материала и озвучивания, а так нужно либо актёра менять, либо закрывать фильм.

\- Не надо ничего отменять. Есть актёр, который прекрасно может меня заменить. Это – Виктор Никифоров, - огорошил его Джакометти.

\- Этот разгильдяй? Да он же театральный актёр, привыкший работать в лёгком жанре! Разве сможет он сыграть драму? Да и продюсер не согласится, он под тебя деньги давал.

\- Лёгкий жанр? Ты думаешь легко одновременно танцевать и петь вживую, не выходя из образа? – обиделся за друга Джакометти. – Никифоров может всё, просто у него не было возможности это продемонстрировать. Кстати, он репетировал с Кацуки, и именно благодаря его стараниям это бревно превратилось в соблазнительную девушку. А с Челестино я уже переговорил. Он согласен попробовать Никифорова. Если его устроят результаты проб, он обещал и дальше продюсировать этот проект.

\- Чёрт с тобой, похоже, у меня нет выбора, – скрепя сердце согласился Фельцман. – У тебя есть телефон этого Никифорова?

\- Я сам ему позвоню. Спасибо, что даёшь ему шанс. Вот увидишь, он тебя не подведёт, - пообещал Крис, до последнего откладывавший разговор с грозным Фельцманом.

 

\- Привет, Виктор? Надеюсь, ты сейчас не слишком занят? – звонок Джакометти застал Виктора в ванной.

\- Привет, Крис, до пятницы я совершенно свободен. Как твои дела?

\- Жив-здоров, лежу в больнице, - бодро отрапортовал Крис.

\- Что, серьёзно?

\- Куда уж серьёзнее. Покатался на лыжах с друзьями. По идее при падении крепление лыжи должно отстёгиваться, а у меня не отстегнулось. Короче, полетел я мордой в снег, нога сама по себе налево. Кричал, наверное, не помню. Парень, что за мной ехал, скорую вызвал. Лежу себе такой весь красивый в снегу, травматический шок крупной дрожью бьёт. Народ вокруг собирается, узнаёт меня: «Здравствуйте, что-то случилось? Скорую вызвать? Помощь нужна?» Короче, за те двадцать минут, что лежал, с кучей народа поздоровался и дюжину автографов дал. В больнице после снимка обрадовали: сложный перелом лодыжки со смещением с подвывихом. Две с половиной недели в больнице. Две операции. Два месяца мне ещё ковылять на костылях с гипсом, а потом реабилитация. Короче, у Фельцмана сниматься не смогу.

\- Охренеть, - выдохнул Виктор.– Сочувствую тебе.

\- Ничего, хоть отдохну, и фильмы по ноуту посмотрю, которые давно планировал, но времени не хватало. Правда, перелом ужасно болит. Особенно – первые сутки. Тогда вообще на стену лезть хотелось. Зато теперь есть, с чем сравнивать, даже зубы не так болят. Ну, а у Фельцмана вместо меня будешь сниматься ты. Я уже договорился, так что тебе нужно срочно вылетать в Казахстан, где сейчас находится съёмочная группа, и по дороге учить текст.

\- Да ты гонишь?! Фельцман ни за что меня не возьмёт, - офонарел Виктор.

\- Так постарайся, чтобы взял. Или ты не хочешь вернуться в профессию?

\- Хочу. Спасибо, Крис, ты настоящий друг. – Виктор действительно очень хотел. Но больше всего он хотел встретиться на съёмочной площадке с Кацуки. Ведь если они будут встречаться каждый день и играть любовные сцены, у него появится шанс помириться с Юри. Так что запланированные на эти выходные выступления в «Голубой устрице» придётся отменить. Виктор вылез из ванной и пошёл к столу, где стоял ноутбук, чтобы узнавать, когда ближайший авиарейс в Алматы.

 

\- Нет, ну ты представляешь, мне придётся теперь играть с Виктором, - жаловался Юри взятому на одну из эпизодических ролей Пхичиту. – Не хочу его видеть! Вот пойду сейчас и заявлю Фельцману, что отказываюсь с ним играть.

\- Ты, что, сдурел? Хочешь, чтобы тебе на дверь указали? Ты кто такой? Думаешь, режиссёр будет считаться с твоими желаниями? – урезонил его друг. – Помнится, ты говорил, что Никифоров подбивал к тебе клинья, что подло тебя обманул. Так отомсти ему – играй так, чтобы он слюнями изошёл и получил спермотоксикоз, глядя на тебя, но близко к себе не подпускай. 

Совет был дельным, и Юри решил ему последовать. Он сыграл на пробах так, что почувствовал даже через одежду, как у Виктора встал.

\- Поразительно! – воскликнул Фельцман.

\- Хм, это даже лучше, чем с Джакометти, - согласилась Барановская.

\- Белиссимо, можете снимать, - дал добро по скайпу Чальдини, посмотрев отснятое видео, которое скинули ему через дропбокс.

\- Отлично! – обрадовался Фельцман, - завтра выезжаем на натурные съёмки в Сарканд.

\- Юри, давай поужинаем, чтобы отпраздновать, - лучезарно улыбаясь, предложил Виктор.

\- Спасибо, но я на диете, - отбрил его Юри и гордо удалился. 

Ну, он надеялся, что так и выглядело со стороны. Потому что игра, которую он затеял, таила в себе опасность и для него самого, поскольку его тело тоже весьма недвусмысленным образом отреагировало на объятия и поцелуи с Виктором. Так что лучше им не пересекаться в свободное от съёмок время.

*Сарка́нд (каз. Сарқан) — город в Казахстане, центр Саркандского района Алматинской области. Расположен в отрогах Джунгарского Алатау


	11. Натурные съёмки

\- Вы показали мне, насколько прекрасна эта история, и её смерть – это самопожертвование. Он не стоил этого, но разве у неё был выход? Она так любила его. Это очень возвышенно, – глядя в глаза Юри, произнёс Виктор свой текст. С толком, с чувством, с расстановкой. В этом костюме он был неотразим. Едва появившись на съёмочной площадке, Никифоров всех заворожил. Юри не был исключением, и это его злило.

\- Да, в глазах западного человека, - процедил он сквозь зубы. К счастью для него пока снимали сцены, в которых у них с Виктором не было близкого контакта. 

\- Простите? – Никифоров слегка наморщил лоб, изображая искреннее недоумение.

\- Это одна из ваших любимых выдумок, не так ли, покорная восточная женщина и жестокий белый мужчина? – Юри словно бы выплюнул свои слова, стремясь задеть не Рена Галлимара, а Виктора.

\- Нет, я так не считаю, - на лице Никифорова отразилась грусть. Им с Юри до сих пор не удалось объясниться, потому что по окончании съёмок тот запирался у себя в номере, а в перерывах отмораживался, не позволяя втянуть себя в диалог. 

\- Давайте посмотрим иначе. Что бы вы сказали, если бы высокая блондинка влюбилась в коротышку-бизнесмена японца? – ярко накрашенные губы Юри улыбались, но слова его сочились ядом. Они должны были донести до Никифорова обиду и гнев за тот обман. – Они женятся, потом он возвращается домой через три года. Она всё это время молится перед его портретом и отказывается выйти замуж за молодого Кеннеди. А когда узнаёт, что её муж снова женился, то убивает себя. Уверена, что вы сочли бы её полной идиоткой, не так ли? Но, поскольку она восточная женщина, убивающая себя из-за западного мужчины, вы находите её прекрасной.

\- Стоп! – заорал в мегафон Фельцман. – Кацуки, какая муха тебя укусила? Откуда столько злости и цинизма? На репетиции ты играл иначе. Ты же не оттолкнуть Галлимара хочешь, а заинтриговать. Так, все на исходную и снимаем сцену с начала! Кацуки, поменьше резкости в словах и побольше кокетства во взгляде, Никифоров, то же самое, только с чувством.

Юри и Виктор вернулись к началу аллеи, пыхтя и негромко ругаясь, оператор покатил за ними по рельсам передвижную камеру. Осветители перенаправили прожекторы. Гримёрша подбежала к Никифорову, чтобы зачесать назад непослушную прядь серебристых волос, то и дело норовившую упасть на глаза. Он рассеянно поблагодарил женщину. Его внимание занимал сейчас иной предмет – Юри с подведенными глазами и ярко накрашенными губами в шёлковых ханьфу и шароварах, выглядевший так соблазнительно. Видит глаз, да зуб неймёт, вспомнилась вдруг Виктору поговорка, как нельзя лучше описывающая их теперешние взаимоотношения с Юри.

\- Прости блондинку, – шепнул Виктор Юри, – она действительно была идиоткой. 

\- Это был хороший урок. Я понял, что доверять нельзя никому. Не волнуйтесь, как только мне переведут на карточку деньги за первые съёмочные дни, я с вами сразу же расплачусь, - пообещал тот.

\- Да не нужны мне твои деньги, – отмахнулся Виктор, – мне нужен лишь ты. 

\- При этом тебя не интересует, что нужно мне, ведь правда, белый дьявол? – пока камеры их не снимали, Юри мог не скрывать своих эмоций и не преминул уколоть Никифорова.

\- Уверен, ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, - начал Виктор, но был прерван девушкой с хлопушкой, провозгласившей:

\- Сцена десять, дубль два.

Разговор снова пришлось отложить, чтобы сыграть сцену. 

 

На следующий день снимали сцену загородного пикника, и съёмочная группа забралась в горы. Для Виктора было очень непривычно, что играть свою роль приходится не по порядку, как в театре, а так, как выстроен съёмочный график, в котором сначала шли все натурные, а уж потом все павильонные съёмки. Но что поделать, такова специфика кино, поэтому приходилось подстраиваться. Было настолько приятно сейчас сидеть на свежем воздухе, подставив лицо солнцу и ветру, что происходящее казалось отдыхом, а не работой. 

Виктор сидел на корточках, щурясь от солнца, в ожидании Юри. Камеры уже работали, но он всё равно чувствовал себя расслабленным и умиротворённым. Они рядом, а значит, рано или поздно, так или иначе объяснятся и придут к взаимопониманию. Кацуки подошёл сзади и погладил его по щеке. Хотелось замурлыкать, как кот, от этой немудрёной ласки. Юри опустился перед ним на колени на расстеленное одеяло, где стояла корзинка с бутылкой вина и бутербродами, и протянул салфетку, на которой лежали сливы. Фиолетовый брючный костюм, пошитый для этой сцены, был ему к лицу. Виктор взял сливу и с наслаждением вгрызся в неё.

\- Рене, есть одна загадка, которую ты должен раскрыть, - сказал Юри. В отличие от вчерашнего дня сегодня он был тихим и мягким.

\- Какая загадка? – откликнулся Виктор.

\- Ты мог найти западную женщину. Почему ты выбрал бедную китаянку, у которой грудь, как у мальчика? 

Никифоров понял, что вопрос был задан именно ему, а не его герою. Юри снова пытался с ним поговорить посредством слов своего героя.

\- Совсем не как у мальчика. Как у девочки, молоденькой невинной школьницы, которая ждёт, чтобы её учили, - усмехнулся Виктор. К сожалению, его роль ограничивала возможность импровизации, иначе он сказал бы Юри, что ему ни к чему эти глупые вертихвостки, жаждущие лишь его денег и славы, что цвет кожи тут ни при чём, как и разрекламированные глянцевыми журналами идеалы женской красоты.

Юри покраснел от этих слишком личных интонаций и скрытого смысла фразы, но взял себя в руки и продолжил:

\- Есть китайская поговорка: учить девочку – это всё равно, что выбрасывать рис на ветер. Китайские мужчины привыкли угнетать женщин.

\- Что, даже в новом обществе? – ох не то, совсем не то хотел бы сейчас сказать Виктор.

\- В новом обществе все в одинаковом положении, поэтому так увлекательно любить западного мужчину. Я знаю, что тебя не пугает учёность твоей рабыни.

\- Разумеется, нет, особенно, когда моя рабыня может сколькому меня научить, - сказал Виктор, сжимая колено Юри, отчего тот вздрогнул.

\- Стоп! – воскликнул Фельцман. – Кацуки, ну что там ещё у тебя?

\- Никифоров распускает руки, хоть это и не предусмотрено сценарием, - пожаловался Юри.

\- Никифоров, солнце уходит, а мы всё никак не можем снять эту сцену. Ещё раз и без самодеятельности! И прекрати жрать реквизит!

Виктор вздохнул и выплюнул косточку от сливы. Сливы здесь были сочными и медово сладкими. Как не есть такую вкусноту, особенно, если тебе по роли положено жевать?

\- Юри, а давай после съёмок пойдём обносить сады, - предложил он.

\- Нельзя. Это же частная собственность, - Кацуки перепугался, словно Виктор предложил ему кого-то убить, а потом сплясать на могилке.

Блин, ничем его не проймёшь. Что бы ещё такого придумать с виду безобидного, что можно было бы делать вдвоём?


	12. Павильонные съёмки

Время пролетело незаметно, и съёмочная группа вернулась из знойного азиатского лета в раннюю Питерскую осень. Ещё в самолёте Виктор предложил Юри переехать к нему, пока тот не найдёт себе жильё. Предлог казался благовидным – бескорыстная помощь оказавшемуся в затруднительном положении коллеге, однако Юри не оценил его душевной щедрости и объявил, что будет, как и раньше, жить с Пхичитом. Оказалось, что предприимчивый любитель хомяков уже подыскал в интернете недорогую комнатушку с хозяйкой и даже успел перевезти туда их с Юри вещи. Так что Виктору пришлось довольствоваться сугубо рабочими отношениями на съёмочной площадке. Правда, вскоре эти отношения должны были стать гораздо более близкими благодаря тому, что со дня на день планировались съёмки сцен интимного содержания, в которых Виктор получит возможность развернуться, и Юри уже не сможет пожаловаться на его слишком развязанное поведение режиссёру.

Скучающий Крис звонил Виктору чуть ли не каждый день и живо интересовался развитием событий. К сожалению, Никифорову пока было нечем перед ним похвастаться. Разве что поворчать по поводу неблагодарной молодёжи и подростков. Ну, ничего, скоро у них с Юри сцена первого поцелуя, и Виктор не ударит лицом в грязь.

 

Юри стоял, вжавшись в стену. Виктор держал его лицо в своих ладонях и легонько гладил пальцами. Их окружала масса народа: режиссёр и его ассистенты, операторы и их помощники, осветители и художники, звукооператор и инженер звукозаписи, оператор микрофона и хлопушечник, декораторы и костюмеры, гримёры и рабочие-механики, да и просто любопытствующие, пришедшие поглазеть, как проходит съёмка, но Юри казалось, что они с Виктором остались наедине.

\- Поспешность моих поступков заставляет меня краснеть, - краснея, словно маков цвет, пролепетал Юри свой текст.

Сейчас ему не надо было ничего играть. Смятение чувств, взаимное влечение и готовность уступить неумолимой судьбе в лице Виктора – всё это он ощущал сейчас на самом деле. 

Виктор никуда не торопился, он терпеливо ждал, когда плод дозреет и сам упадёт в его ладонь. Судя по прерывистому дыханию Юри, он почти созрел. Правда, с самим Виктором тоже происходило нечто необычное. Никогда раньше он так не волновался перед тем, как кого-нибудь поцеловать, никогда ему не казалось, что от этого зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Такой ранимый, но вместе с тем твёрдый Юри сумел затронуть в его душе струны, о которых он даже не подозревал. Виктор уже понял, что это была не мимолётная влюблённость, а нечто гораздо большее. Настолько большее, что грозило заполонить всё его существо, однако Виктор всё ещё страшился дать этому название.

Он провёл губами по щеке Юри, постепенно приближаясь к его губам. Наконец их губы соприкоснулись, и сердце Виктора гулко заколотилось. Поцелуй стремительно превращался из скромного и нежного во властный и требовательный. Виктор не мог остановиться, сминая мягкие тёплые губы Юри, вторгаясь в его рот языком, не давая перевести дыхание, будучи не в состоянии насытиться. Кацуки не только уступил его натиску, но и отвечал с не меньшей страстью. Такой милый и любимый Юри. Виктор не думал, что ещё способен на подобные чувства. Он считал себя повидавшим немало дерьма, битым жизнью циником, но сейчас вновь чувствовал себя восторженным и наивным подростком, переживающим свою первую влюблённость.

У Юри потемнело в глазах, и он понимал, что это не от нехватки воздуха. Его колени ослабели, зато член стал твёрдым и упругим. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и Юри не сможет держаться на ногах и упадёт, но его поддержала обвившаяся вокруг талии рука Виктора. Было неожиданно хорошо довериться его сильным рукам и прикосновениям губ. Даже захотелось на миг, чтобы так было не только на съёмках, но и в реальной жизни. Нет, дорогуша, ты понятия не имеешь, какой настоящий Виктор, так что тебе следует забыть эти глупости и держаться от него подальше, – сказала загнанная в дальний угол сознания рациональная часть его рассудка. Юри собрал остатки сил и, отталкивая партнёра, взмолился:

\- Пожалуйста, уходите.

\- Если я сейчас уйду, ты уверена, что я вернусь? – поинтересовался Никифоров.

\- Вы жестоки, - Юри вырвался из его объятий и убежал в дальний угол площадки, призванный служить другой комнатой. 

Нет, так дальше нельзя, – думал он, – нельзя поддаваться своей слабости. Сегодня Виктору почти удалось соблазнить его, но ничего, он отыграется в следующей сцене.

 

Следующая сцена была не раз ими отрепетирована не только на площадке, но и дома у Виктора, поэтому он не ожидал от Юри подобного сюрприза. И ведь как всё рассчитал, паршивец – понял, что в конце сцены оператор боковой камеры заканчивает съёмку, а оператор фронтальной – совершает наезд и снимает крупный план лица Никифорова, поэтому то, что делает Юри, будет скрыто за его спиной и длинными волосами парика. Всё шло по плану, поэтому Виктор не удивился, когда после слов: – «У меня нет опыта, но я многое знаю. Наши матери учат нас, как доставить удовольствие мужчине», – Юри опустился перед ним на колени, и, расстегнув рубашку, начал целовать живот и ласкать пальцами его грудь. Однако дальше началось незапланированное действо – Виктор почувствовал, что молнию на его брюках расстегнули, после чего влажные губы обхватили и стали посасывать его член. Виктор не мог поверить происходящему. Неужели этот скромник в присутствии уймы народу и перед камерой осмелился сделать ему минет? Следует отметить, Юри делал его настолько хорошо, что Виктор едва сдерживал стоны, и вскоре ему и самому стало наплевать на свидетелей и в математическом, и в музыкальном, и в цветовом, и даже в анатомическом смысле.

\- Как ты думаешь, они и в жизни трахаются? – шепнул Плисецкий Отабеку, игравшему роль сурового товарища по партии, запугивающего нерадивую шпионку – мадмуазель Сонг. Отабек еле выписал пропуск на студию для друга и теперь уже был не рад этому из-за того, что Фельцман только что едва не испепелил их взглядом.

\- Нет, насколько я знаю, Кацуки крутит Никифорову динамо, - тихонько ответил Отабек. – Вечно зрители приписывают актёрам отношения, которые связывают их персонажей…

\- Ой, да ты посмотри, это ж их блядки, - авторитетно заключил Юрка.

Отабек присмотрелся и офигел – эти двое действительно не изображали оральные ласки, а предавались им на глазах у занятых своими делами членов съёмочной группы. Ну, и дела… Видать, хорошо Никифоров натренировал Кацуки во время частных уроков. 

Юра, как и хотел, поступил в цирковое училище, однако к радости дедушки решил специализироваться на дрессуре кошек, а не тигров. Он продолжал зависать в общаге у Отабека, и Николай Егорович не видел в этом ничего предосудительного, в тайне надеясь, что театрально-киношная тусовка со временем увлечёт внука и тот пойдёт по проторенной предками жизненной стезе. Юра и правда увлёкся, только не тусовкой, а самим Отабеком.

\- Стоп! Снято! – воскликнул Фельцман за секунду до того, как Виктор готов был излиться в горячий рот Юри. – Никифоров, великолепно. Попович, этот дубль пойдёт в монтаж, - обратился он к оператору.

\- Как знаете, - меланхолично ответил вечно недовольный качеством своей работы Георгий.

Кацуки быстренько затолкал член Виктора обратно в штаны, застегнул молнию и, как ни в чём ни бывало, поднялся с колен. Его выдавали лишь лихорадочный блеск глаз и размазанная помада. Хотя он мог размазать её чуть раньше по животу Виктора. Никифорову оказалось гораздо сложнее «выйти из образа». Пришлось прикрываться подушкой и намеренно долго застёгивать рубашку, думая о всевозможных гнусностях, чтобы избавиться от эрекции. Получалось из рук вон плохо.

\- Перерыв на час, - объявил Фельцман, и Юри, воспользовавшись этим, сразу же умотал в гримёрную, а Никифорову пришлось срочно посетить туалет, чтобы собственноручно ликвидировать последствия блистательной игры своего лучшего ученика. 

Так больше продолжаться не могло. Им нужно было срочно объясниться. Затолкав в карман наличку, а гордость – куда подальше, Виктор отправился на поиски Юри. Кацуки обнаружился в буфете, где с аппетитом трескал котлеты по-киевски с рисом и тушёной капустой, запивая их компотом из сухофруктов. Виктор заказал себе лангет с картошкой, салат из свёклы, стакан минералки и присел за его столик. Он достал из кармана пачку денег и шмякнул её перед Юри.

\- Забери назад свои деньги, - начал Виктор, намереваясь сказать, что обязан Кацуки не меньше, чем тот ему, ведь без их занятий он не получил бы предложение сниматься у самого Якова Фельцмана, но Юри перебил его:

\- Нет, ты их честно заработал.

\- Ты их сегодня отработал, – ляпнул Виктор, и по потемневшим от гнева глазам Юри понял, что сморозил глупость, которая ему ещё не раз отрыгнётся.

\- По-твоему, я – элитная проститутка?! – грозно сдвинув брови, процедил Кацуки. – Забери их, я не хочу ничем быть тебе обязан, - сухо добавил он, и, не допив компот, встал из-за стола.

Виктор вздохнул и принялся за жёсткий, словно подошва, лангет. Ёлочкин хвост, хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда… Теперь вообще непонятно, на какой кривой козе к Кацуки подъехать. Но не оставаться же из-за этого голодным.


	13. Поговорили…

\- Стоп! Что за херню вы мне сейчас порете?! – в пятый раз остановив съёмки этой злополучной сцены, Фельцман уже не стеснялся в выражениях. Эти актёры погорелого театра сегодня словно сговорились довести его до белого каления: то переигрывают, как в третьесортной мыльной опере, то вообще играют совсем не то, что от них требуется. Ну, что с ними прикажете делать? – Кацуки, где кротость и покорность? Где твои хитрость и изворотливость? Что ты смотришь на любимого так, словно в рожу ему готов вцепиться? А ты, Никифоров, какого хляба ведёшь себя, как сексуальный маньяк в стадии обострения? Ты должен быть настойчивым, а не грубым. Ещё вчера вы прекрасно взаимодействовали в кадре, а сегодня словно чёрная кошка между вами пробежала. Так, перерыв на час, и чтоб за это время выяснили отношения и сыграли как следует, а не тратили понапрасну моё время и деньги сеньора Чальдини.

Съёмочная группа расслабилась, словно рота по команде «вольно». Кто-то достал мобильный телефон, кто-то – бутерброд, кто-то направился в курилку, а кто-то – в буфет. Увидев, что Виктор приближается к нему, Юри демонстративно отвернулся.

\- Юри, нам надо поговорить. Разве ты не понимаешь, что из-за нашей размолвки страдает работа? 

\- Ты называешь это размолвкой? Да я вообще не хочу с тобой разговаривать, потому что ты лгун и циник! – Юри развернулся и едва ли не бегом припустил в гримёрную. 

\- Чего стоишь, олух?! – прикрикнула на Никифорова Барановская. – Беги за ним.

Ну, Витя и побёг, а Лилия – за ним вслед, и, хлопнув в ладоши, объявила:

\- Все гримёры и парикмахеры на сегодня свободны.

Девушек как ветром сдуло. Юри хотел последовать за ними, даже не переодевшись, дабы не оставаться с ненавистным Никифоровым в одном объёме пространства, однако Барановская преградила ему дорогу, заявив: - «А вас я попрошу остаться», – и вышла, заперев за собой дверь.

\- Лилия, они не подерутся? – забеспокоился Яков.

\- А хоть бы и подрались, хуже от этого уже не будет. Так что пускай выпустят пар и разберутся в своих проблемах, а мы с тобой можем сходить пока в буфет и дернуть коньячку под бутерброды с сухой колбаской.

\- Как можно? Я же на работе.

\- Ясно, значит, водочки под солёные огурчики, - сделала вывод Барановская. 

– Тогда уж лучше под заливной язык с хреном, – размечтался Фельцман. 

– В таком случае нам с тобой лучше отправиться в ресторан. Всё равно сегодня работы уже не будет – я отпустила гримёров, а без их помощи вряд ли будет возможно снимать наших звёзд после выяснения отношений.

\- Надеюсь, обойдётся без членовредительства, – вздохнул Яков. – Так, Попович, сворачивай лавочку, кина не будет, электричество у наших болванчиков кончилось. Завтра всем собраться на час раньше, а то и так на неделю отстаём от графика.

Члены съёмочной группы в темпе собрали манатки, сообщили радостную весть перекусывавшим и перекуривавшим товарищам и разошлись по домам.

 

Сначала Юри дёргал за ручку и просил выпустить его на всех известных ему языках, однако Железная Леди не вняла его мольбам. Тогда он высунулся в окно, чтобы проверить, нельзя ли покинуть помещение через него, однако не успел рассмотреть пути к отступлению, потому что Виктор обхватил его за талию и втащил внутрь.

\- Отпусти меня, - по добру, по хорошему попросил Юри, но Виктор и не подумал убрать руки.

\- Ну, всё, Никифоров, моё терпение кончилось, - сердито прошипел Юри и от души двинул Виктора локтем в бок, но тот не сдался и не ослабил хватки. 

Мало того, наглый Никифоров ещё и целоваться полез. Пришлось врезать ему пару раз по рёбрам. А потом у Юри внезапно ослабели колени. Видимо, кончился воздух, а вместе с ним и желание сопротивляться. Удары по спине и бокам Виктора теперь больше походили на дружеские похлопывания, чем на попытку сопротивления. Может быть, Никифоров и был мерзавцем, но очень обаятельным и привлекательным мерзавцем, а целовался он вообще божественно. 

Поняв, что Кацуки больше не собирается выпрыгивать из окна, Виктор прервал поцелуй, однако сразу же пожалел, что сделал это, поскольку услышал от Кацуки новые обвинения в свой адрес:

\- Лгун, педофил, манипулятор, маньяк! - Юри запнулся, силясь подобрать очередное русское ругательное слово, которое смогло бы наиболее полно выразить степень его обиды и морального разложения Никифорова.

\- Когда ты злишься, то становишься ещё красивее, - воспользовавшись паузой, сказал Виктор.

\- Что? – Юри растерялся и даже приоткрыл от удивления рот. 

Грех было снова не поцеловать эти манящие губы. На этот раз Кацуки всего лишь упёрся ладонями в грудь Виктора, но при этом ответил ему, сначала робко, а потом всё более властно вторгаясь в его рот и посасывая нижнюю губу. Следует признать, Юри оказался весьма талантливым учеником, и вскоре Виктор с трудом мог вспомнить, что он намеревался поговорить с ним, а не разложить на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности. Кстати, где тут она? Ага, вот, кушетка за ширмой, чтобы актёры в перерывах могли немного отдохнуть. Отметив эту важную деталь обстановки, Виктор был вынужден прерваться, чтобы наконец-то объясниться:

\- Юру я удерживал по просьбе его дедушки, чтобы тот в его отсутствие не наломал дров, - чувствовалось, что Кацуки всё ещё хотел высвободиться из его объятий, но Виктор твёрдо решил, что не выпустит, пока тот не выслушает его.

\- Это я уже знаю, он сам мне всё рассказал, пока мы с ним от тебя тогда удирали. Видимо, совсем одичал у тебя, раз так разоткровенничался с незнакомцем, - перебил его Юри, и это было хорошо, потому, что он вступил в конструктивный диалог.

\- Значит, я уже не педофил – это раз, – продолжил Виктор. – Обманывал я тебя, чтобы доказать, что мужчина может притвориться женщиной и ввести в заблуждение другого мужчину – это два. А манипулировал я тобой лишь для того, чтобы помочь тебе раскрыться и чтобы придать уверенности в собственных силах – это три.

\- И для этого ты придумал себе сестру близнеца и переспал со мной? – в глазах Юри вновь блеснул гнев. Или это были слёзы?

\- Я не придумал сестру, она у меня действительно была, - сказав это, Виктор принялся рыться в своей барсетке, оставленной на тумбочке у зеркала, где его утром гримировали. После недолгих поисков он вытащил оттуда сложенный вчетверо изрядно помятый и чуть пожелтевший лист бумаги и протянул его Юри. – Вот, читай.

Юри с опаской развернул бумагу и быстро пробежался по ней глазами. Это была справка из родильного отделения. В верхнем правом углу стояла чуть выцветшая печать Роддома № 1, снизу были печать и подпись врача. В справке было написано: «25 декабря 1988 года в 23.30 у Никифоровой Надежды Александровны родились мальчик весом 3 кг 500 грамм и ростом 57 сантиметров и девочка весом   
2 кг 700 грамм и ростом 47 сантиметров. Девочку, родившуюся второй на последней стадии асфиксии, спасти не удалось. Роды принимала акушерка Сидорова А.Ю»..

\- Мать рассказывала, что когда её привезли, весь персонал по случаю праздника был пьяным, а когда она увидела приставленную к ней грубоватую акушерку, напоминавшую Кинговскую Мизери, то поняла, что ничего хорошего ожидать не приходится. Её зарегистрировали, а потом надолго оставили в палате одну, пока продолжались схватки, и прозевали момент, когда отошли воды. Когда спохватились, было уже поздно. Меня, родившегося первым, успели спасти, а сестру – нет. Мама так и не смогла смириться с потерей, она всю жизнь повторяла, что мне повезло, поэтому я должен жить за двоих. Вот я и жил. Сначала это было просто игрой – наряжаться в платья, краситься маминой косметикой и делать вид, что я другой человек, а потом этот человек стал неотъемлемой частью меня, - признался Виктор. 

Юри слушал его, не перебивая, явно обдумывая что-то важное, затем спросил:

\- Значит, ты делал такое и раньше? То есть, ты сможешь иногда переодеваться для меня?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я был твоей девушкой? – уточнил Виктор.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Юри. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой, но я не против, если иногда это будет девушка, потому что я ужасно скучаю по Виктории. 

\- Я тоже по ней скучаю, но сейчас не время, я не могу позволить себе быть женственным, пока не закончатся съёмки, иначе не сумею правильно сыграть Рене. А если мы с тобой перепутаем роли, то перечеркнём всё то, чего добились с таким трудом, – ответил Виктор. – А вот из тебя получилась обворожительная девушка, скромная и развратная одновременно, как раз такая, как мне нравится, - добавил он.

Юри смутился и покраснел от его последних слов, и Виктор снова прижал его к себе, на этот раз нежно.

\- Знаешь, ты очень странный, - шепнул Юри.

\- Знаю, - ответил Виктор.

\- Но меня больше не пугают твои странности, - признался Юри.

\- Слава богу, хоть с этим мы разобрались, – облегчённо вздохнул Виктор.

\- Но не со всем. Виктор, ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоей девушкой? – пряча лицо на его груди, задал Юри неожиданный вопрос.

\- Девушкой, парнем, соседом по дому – кем угодно на твой выбор.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Юри.

\- Что «хорошо»? 

\- Я перееду к тебе, как ты и просил, - уклончиво ответил Юри. – Только больше никаких тайн и обманов. Я хочу знать о тебе всё.

\- Ты уверен, что захочешь услышать обо всех моих девушках и парнях? – Уточнил Виктор. О некоторых из них он предпочёл бы забыть, не то, что рассказывать о них кому-то. 

\- Стоп! – замахал руками Юри. Их наверняка было очень много, и теперь он собирается стать одним из многих. Господи, где были его мозги, когда он сморозил, что согласен переехать к Никифорову? – Извини, мне нужно домой, - он вновь принялся штурмовать запертую дверь.

Нельзя было отпускать его, иначе снова себе чего-то понапридумывает и сбежит. Виктору снова пришлось сграбастать его в свои объятия. 

\- Ну, уж нет, теперь ты от меня не сбежишь, - промурлыкал он на ухо Юри и вновь присосался к его губам. Юри слишком много думал и слишком много говорил сегодня, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к проверенному способу заткнуть ему рот. Поцелуи становились всё более требовательными и походили на укусы.

От этих поцелуев Юри обдало горячей волной. Сейчас рядом с ними не было ни души и не нужно было прерываться по команде режиссёра. Сейчас можно было позволить себе продлить удовольствие и не беспокоиться о том, как это выглядит со стороны. Правда, теперь Юри терзало беспокойство иного рода, ведь, судя по всему, Виктору, как и ему самому, одних лишь поцелуев было мало. Рука Никифорова, скользившая вниз по его животу, недвусмысленно намекала на это.

\- Лучше снять твою одежду, чтобы мы не помяли и не испачкали её, - предложил Виктор, ненадолго прервавшись, чтобы снять с себя пиджак.

\- А если кто-то сюда войдёт? – забеспокоился Юри.

\- В ближайший час никто не рискнёт, да и потом – вряд ли, - успокоил его Никифоров. – А за час многое можно успеть, - увлекая Юри к кушетке, добавил он. 

Как ответственный человек Юри снял с себя шёлковые брюки и блузку и аккуратно повесил их на ширму. Никифоров повесил пиджак и брюки на спинку стула, а рубашку небрежно бросил на пол (всё равно после шести часов под софитами её придётся стирать). Юри стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная, куда деть руки, а Виктора, похоже, нисколько не смущала его нагота.

\- Моё маленькое сокровище, я буду учить тебя нежно, - произнесенная Виктором реплика сценария немного разрядила обстановку.

\- Не такое уж я и маленькое, - улыбнулся Юри, похлопывая себя по вновь округлившемуся животику. Фрукты в Казахстане были такими сладкими и вкусными, что он снова набрал вес.

\- Но всё равно ты моё сокровище, - Виктор легонько толкнул Юри, заставляя сесть на кушетку, и опустился у его ног, прижимаясь губами к его животу. Прочертил языком влажную линию на солоноватой коже, затем обхватил губами член и принялся его посасывать, вызывая волну горячего возбуждения в теле Юри.

Юри понимал, что это уже было между ними в ночном клубе, но сейчас всё воспринималось иначе, намного острее и чувственнее, потому что теперь-то он знал, кто с ним. Виктор надавил ему на плечи, укладывая на кушетку, после чего развёл в стороны его колени и скользнул языком внутрь ануса, расслабляя мышечное колечко. Ощущения оказались ужасно щекотливыми и волнующими, а вид двигавшейся между его ног белобрысой макушки и вовсе сносил крышу. Это было так непристойно и так приятно – язык Виктора, двигавшийся внутри, его пальцы, сжимавшие ягодицы Юри, мягкие волосы, щекотавшие пах… Единственное, чего сейчас не хватало Юри, - это впиться поцелуем в губы Виктора, отдавая всю свою страсть и скопившееся за долгие месяцы нереализованное желание.

Виктор продолжал ласкать Юри, чувствуя, что тот уже начинает дрожать от нетерпения и предвкушения. Он сжал рукой яички Юри, огладил рукой истекающий смазкой член и понял, что пора. Виктор лишь на минутку прервался, чтобы достать из сумки два серебристых квадратика (один с презервативом, а другой со смазкой) – привычка быть всегда готовым оказалась весьма полезной – после чего, надев презерватив и на скорую руку смазав его, навис над Кацуки. 

Обхватив лицо Виктора руками, Юри притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Виктор ответил ему, на этот раз медленно и нежно, без укусов. Проведя языком по истерзанным ранее губам, будто прося прощения, Виктор приставил головку своего члена ко входу и слегка надавил. Из груди Юри непроизвольно вырвался стон. Испугавшись, что делает ему больно, Виктор замер.

Однако Юри не требовалось передышки. Ему хотелось ощутить то же, что испытывал Виктор в их первую ночь, даже если это причиняет боль. Вопреки его опасениям боль оказалась терпимой. 

\- Ну, давай, не останавливайся, - попросил он.

Виктор осторожно двинул бёдрами, погружаясь в него, потом немного вернулся назад.

\- Ещё! – потребовал Юри.

Поняв, чего от него хочет Кацуки, Виктор перестал миндальничать. Поначалу он двигался медленно, но вскоре потерял голову от стонов и вздохов Юри и сорвался на бешеный ритм. Юри выгибался под ним, с глухими протяжными стонами принимая его толчки, сжимая ногами поясницу и продолжая неистово целовать. Виктор двигался внутри него, почти задыхаясь от взятого темпа и обливаясь потом, чувствуя, как каждый толчок неумолимо приближает их обоих к развязке. И вот мир Виктора раскололся на части, а затем родился заново в ослепительной вспышке оргазма. Теперь пришло время позаботиться о Юри, доведя его до кульминации их близости.


	14. Эпилог

\- Виктор, ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? – в последний раз перед выходом спросил Юри. – Это может повредить твоей репутации.

\- Пора бы уже тебе уяснить, что в мире шоу-бизнеса не бывает плохой репутации. Неважно, что именно о тебе говорят, главное, чтобы говорили. Достаточно ли ослепительно я выгляжу?

\- Если ты не перестанешь вертеться перед зеркалом, то я за себя не ручаюсь, и тогда мы с тобой рискуем опоздать, - Юри говорил правду, ему и так стоило немалых усилий сдерживаться.

\- В другой день я поймал бы тебя на слове, – усмехнулся Виктор его отражению в зеркале, – но я не хочу пропустить сегодняшний триумф и подвести Якова. 

 

Театр начинается с вешалки, а церемония вручения наград Московского кинофестиваля началась с традиционной красной дорожки, по которой вальяжно дефилировали признанные мэтры и восходящие звёзды российского кино. И те, и другие активно кидали понты, что только радовало многочисленную журналистскую братию, слетевшуюся сюда, как пчёлы на мёд. Естественно, не обошли вниманием и режиссёра нашумевшего фильма.

\- Яков Борисович, начиная работу над фильмом, вы не боялись, что его будут сравнивать с уже снятыми? – поинтересовалась одна из тележурналисток.

\- Сравнивать будут неизбежно. Однако даже обычный борщ каждая хозяйка варит по-своему, и он получается иным на вкус, а экранизации одного и того же произведения, снятые разными режиссёрами, отличаются друг от друга ещё больше, – снисходительно ответил мэтр.

\- Никогда не варила борщ, у нас этим занимается домработница, - вклинилась Барановская, – так что не знаю, откуда он взял такое сравнение.

\- Что вы чувствуете сейчас, когда ваш фильм выдвинут на премии сразу в нескольких номинациях? – не отставала тележурналистка. – Напомню телезрителям, что это: приз за лучшую режиссёрскую работу, за лучшее исполнение мужской роли, за лучшее исполнение женской роли и специальный приз за покорение вершин актёрского мастерства и верность принципам школы Станиславского.

\- Удовлетворение от хорошо проделанной работы и надежду на то, что мои усилия и прекрасная игра актёров будут оценены по достоинству, - сдержанно, но без лишней скромности ответил Фельцман.

\- Где вы нашли такого красивого китайца на главную роль?

\- Кацуки не китаец, а японец. Вот, кстати, и он, - Фельцман виртуозно переключил внимание на выходящего из автомобиля Юри.

\- Кацуки-сан, как вам работалось с Фельцманом? – тут же накинулись на него журналистка. 

\- Это была хорошая школа, - Юри ненадолго отвернулся от направленных на него объективов, подавая руку выбиравшейся из машины блондинке в бледно-сиреневом вечернем платье длиной до пола.

\- Несколько непривычно видеть вас в мужском костюме, - тем временем продолжила журналистка. – Кто ваша спутница?

Девушка справилась с пышной юбкой и выпрямилась, откидывая с лица волосы. Тогда-то все и ахнули, узнав в ней Виктора Никифорова. Его тотчас же окружил рой операторов.

– Вот так сюрприз, Виктор… – Неужели слухи о том, что вы хотите жениться или выйти замуж за Кацуки, правдивы, и вы собираетесь сменить ради этого пол? – решила пошутить девушка и попала пальцем в небо.

\- Зачем менять пол? Нам с Юри и так хорошо, - обворожительно улыбнулся Виктор. – А вот пожениться мы действительно собираемся, у нас уже и кольца приобретены, – он переплёл пальцы своей правой руки с пальцами Юри, на руке которого блестело такое же колечко, как и у него. Юри, купивший эти кольца без задней мысли, решил, что Виктор так шутит, но всё равно почувствовал неловкость.

\- Виктор, каковы ваши творческие планы, может быть, собираетесь вернуться в мюзикл «Виктор-Виктория»? – бросив уничижительный взгляд на явно не отягощённую умственной деятельностью коллегу, допустившую непростительный промах в прямом эфире, поинтересовался известный режиссёр и по совместительству ведущий популярной программы про кино, а также нескольких не менее популярных шоу.

\- Нет, Никифоров будет сниматься у меня в экранизации «Двенадцатой ночи» Шекспира в роли близнецов Виолы и Себастьяна, - раздался голос Фельцмана, и все камеры повернулись к нему.

\- Так вы решили переплюнуть британцев с их Мальволией*? – встрепенулась пишущая и снимающая братия.

\- Именно. Мальволию у меня сыграет Барановская, а герцога Орсино – Кацуки Юри.

Воспользовавшись поднявшимся галдежом, Фельцман под руку с Барановской и Кацуки под руку с Никифоровым направились в зал занимать места согласно пригласительным билетам.

\- Ну, спасибо тебе за Мальволию. И давно ты решил замахнуться на Вильяма нашего Шекспира? – шёпотом поинтересовалась у супруга Барановская, не меньше остальных ошарашенная его творческими планами.

\- Только что, увидев этого великолепного засранца в платье, - понизив голос, ответил тот. – На половине присутствующих здесь актрис их шикарные наряды сидят, как на корове седло, а Никифоров вышагивает на каблуках в этом облаке из шифона, словно таким родился. Грех не воспользоваться его талантом к кардинальному перевоплощению. 

 

Три часа спустя счастливый Виктор со статуэткой Святого Георгия** в руках благодарил со сцены всех, кого смог упомнить:

\- Большое спасибо Якову Фельцману, рискнувшему взять меня на главную роль и давшему возможность продемонстрировать, что я умею не только петь и танцевать. Хочу также поблагодарить моего друга Кристофа Джакометти, присутствующего здесь, сосватавшего меня вместо себя Фельцману, а мне – Кацуки, который оказался замечательным партнёром не только на съёмках, но и в жизни. Дорогой Юри, спасибо тебе за поддержку и самоотверженность, с которой ты отдавался роли. Своим успехом я обязан тебе не меньше, чем остальным, кого я перечислил, и тем, кого по забывчивости не успел упомянуть…

\- Это я удачно поломался, Никифоров сыграл намного лучше меня, - заявил, вставая с места Джакометти. – Никогда ещё настолько кстати не болел. Если б не моя нога, мы б ещё посмотрели, кому Кацуки достался бы в мужья…

Юри, получивший свою статуэтку за лучшее исполнение женской роли четвертью часа ранее, закрыл полыхающее лицо ладонями, когда вновь оказался под прицелами телекамер, искренне надеясь, что двусмысленность насчёт его самоотверженности не будет правильно истолкована.

\- Только через мой труп, - сказал Виктор, картинно заламывая руки в типичной манере звёзд немого кино. 

\- Да, Никифоров и Кацуки, сломали вы сегодня шаблоны зрителей, - вновь взял слово ведущий, чтобы попытаться вернуть вышедшую из-под контроля церемонию в русло запланированного хронометража и рамки цензуры, – один получил награду за женскую роль и явился в мужской одежде, а другой – за мужскую, и щеголяет в платье. Виктор, если вы думаете, что мы отпустим вас без песни, то вы ошибаетесь. Мы просим вас исполнить «Сомнительную даму из Севильи».

\- С радостью, но мне потребуется помощь зала, поэтому я попрошу подняться на сцену Кристофа Джакометти и Кацуки Юри, - не растерялся Виктор. – А ещё мне понадобится веер.

\- А у нас в кустах не только рояль, но и веер, - стоило ведущему произнести эту фразу, как из-за открывшегося занавеса показался рояль, на котором лежал роскошный кружевной веер. – А ещё у нас в кустах Лео да ла Иглесиа со своим шоу-балетом «Тодес», - вслед за этими словами из-за кулис появились танцоры в костюмах тореадоров.

Зазвучала музыкальная тема из мюзикла «Виктор-Виктория», под которую вышли на сцену недавно переставший прихрамывать Крис и всё ещё пунцовый от стыда Юри. Виктор запел, а Юри и Крису в компании танцоров «Тодеса» пришлось импровизировать, изображая соперничавших из-за него горячих испанских мужчин. Честно говоря, Юри и изображать-то ничего не пришлось после того, как Крис во время поддержки чмокнул прогнувшегося назад Виктора в декольте, после чего между Кацуки и Джакометти разыгралась натуральная коррида, не завершившаяся банальным мордобоем лишь благодаря своевременному вмешательству Лео, закружившему Виктора в танце. Отобрав у него Никифорова, Юри обнял любимого и, склонив параллельно полу, смачно поцеловал в губы. Закончилась эта вакханалия, как водится, на самой высокой ноте Виктора (ми бемоль), поднятого вверх обоими соперниками. После окончания выступления долго не стихали овации, и раскрасневшиеся актёры дружно кланялись. Виктор улучил момент и тихонько шепнул Юри:

\- Это будет самый счастливый день в моей жизни, если ты согласишься принять моё предложение руки и сердца.

\- Так ты не шутишь? – вновь не поверил своим ушам Юри.

\- Нет, я действительно хочу за тебя замуж, – глядя ему в глаза, ответил Виктор.

\- Тогда хочу жениться на тебе, - от избытка чувств Юри порывисто обнял Виктора.

\- Фух, ребята, ну нельзя же так, у нас рейтинг всего двенадцать плюс, - отобрав у Никифорова веер и начав им обмахиваться, пожаловался ведущий. – Посдержаннее, пожалуйста, у нас ведь прямой эфир.

\- Сами попросили песен и танцев, - наивно захлопал накладными ресницами Виктор.

\- Поблагодарим Виктора Никифорова, Кацуки Юри, Кристофа Джакометти и Лео де ла Иглесиа за их зажигательный танец и пожелаем им творческих успехов, - спроваживая тёплую компанию со сцены, сказал ведущий. – А сейчас настало время узнать, кто получит приз жюри Международной кинокритики.

\- Таки ты прав, Юрочка, что не пошёл учиться на актёра, - обратился к внуку сидевший в шестом ряду Николай Егорович. – В моё время актёры были интеллигентнейшими людьми, обладавшими врождённым чувством такта, а эти, прости господи, раскрашенные особи непонятного пола устроили из кино какой-то бордель. Я рад, что ты не попал в их дурную компанию. 

\- Угу, - кивнул Юрка и сильнее сжал рукой колено сидевшего по другую сторону от него Отабека, думая о том, как упросить того повторить поддержку Кацуки и Никифорова перед зеркалом. Тогда упёртый казах наверняка отбросит свою обычную сдержанность и решится его поцеловать.

\- Если бы знал, что Никифоров из этих, ни за что не отправил бы тебя к нему учиться. Надеюсь, он к тебе не приставал? – продолжал тем временем дедушка.

\- Только со своими дурацкими баснями и стихами, со всем остальным, вероятно, он приставал к этому узкоглазому, - ответил Плисецкий.

\- Юрочка, невежливо так называть человека другой национальности. Твой друг Отабек может воспринять твоё последнее слово на свой счёт, - сделал замечание дедушка.

\- Прости, Отабек, - извинение было легальным поводом, чтобы обнять друга, и без того с трудом контролирующего эрекцию.

\- Всё нормально, - ответил тот, хотя на самом деле всё давно уже было ненормально. Однако, если публика приняла Никифорова в платье, заявляющего о предстоящей свадьбе с Кацуки, то как-нибудь переживёт и их с Юркой роман, который пока что не роман, а так, одно название. 

 

* В одной из недавних британских театральных постановок «Двенадцатой ночи» роль Мальволии исполнила актриса Тэмсин Грег   
https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/national-theatre-live-twelfth-night-2017-1058504/  
** Главная награда Московского международного кинофестиваля  
https://www.vokrug.tv/product/show/moscow_international_film_festival_2018/  
*** The Shady Dame From Seville:   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PgTLxqU4mTI


End file.
